Why Only You?
by Sabaku no Ichigo
Summary: Ichihitsu. When he found out what happened, Ichigo found himself spiraling into depression. If it is not stopped, it will kill him. Can one white-haired ex boyfriend be able to save Ichigo's life? And will love and forgiveness be the cure?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Why Only You?

**By: **Sabaku no Ichigo

**Pairing: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Toshiro Hitsugaya (IchiHitsu)

**Rating: **T

**Hey y'all! Sorry it's taken me a few days to post something. I've been working on stuff for school and it has been hell. Junior projects are not fun! Anyway, here is my second attempt at an IchiHitsu fanfic, and it is not based on a song. Well, wish me luck ****J**

**Of course, I do not own Bleach, but if I did, Ichigo and Toshiro would be at it like rabbits in a cage J Sorry if I offended anyone :/**

CHAPTER 1

Ichigo Kurosaki trudged through the snowy streets of Karakura Town, not bothering to make eye contact with anyone that day. Especially not his friends, whom he had left behind almost an hour ago. He was deep in thought, wondering why, after all this time, he still found the snow so beautiful. Maybe it was because of him. Maybe it was because… _I still love him._ Ichigo just shook his head and snow fell out of his bright orange hair. _Why me? Why do I always get abandoned? I didn't do anything wrong. It's __**his **__fault! I can't see him… not after what he did._

Ichigo continued to walk aimlessly, having no idea where to drag himself next. As the snow continued to fall, the temperature began to drop drastically. But because of how confused he was, Ichigo didn't mind the stinging cold. Hell, it was better than this crappy feeling he had brewing inside himself right now. He paid no mind to the fact that he had been very ill the past week and that being out in the extreme cold with nothing but a long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans was **not **a very wise idea. Ichigo didn't care about anything anymore, especially when it concerned himself.

When he found out what his boyfriend did to him… it sent Ichigo Kurosaki into a spiraling depression that no one had ever seen before. He never had gotten to hear the whole story from his ex-boyfriend, but he hadn't wanted to hear it. His father, head of the Kurosaki Clinic, had performed numerous examinations on Ichigo, sent him to see countless other doctors, and dragged him to counseling for almost a month.

That was a year ago. Nothing had changed, except that Ichigo had developed a self inflicted illness because of the severe depression. He had to drop out of college because of all the sick days he was constantly taking. It didn't matter to him if he was a failure; he felt nothing anymore

And today, Ichigo was again feeling numb, reminiscing to what had caused him to become like he was today, at just twenty years old.

**Flashback** **starts:**

Ichigo was practically soaring in the clouds by the end of the school day. He was just informed by his boyfriend that he was to meet him somewhere special for their first anniversary, since the Soul Society gave him a few extra day of leave. He still couldn't believe it! _I never knew that Toshiro would be the romantic type. Planning something special for our anniversary. _Ichigo was told to meet Toshiro outside of Urahara's Shop at seven o'clock that evening. Things were finally starting to look promising in their relationship.

Ichigo thought about his little snow dragon the whole way home from Karakura High. They had first met when Ichigo and company had taken the Soul Society by storm, turning it upside down. Although that is when they first saw each other, they did not get better acquainted until after the deal with Senna, when Kusaka had come back to haunt the young prodigy. Ichigo had not liked that one bit and did everything in his power to help the younger _taicho _with his inner demons. Toshiro Hitsugaya- His hair as white, if not whiter, as a newly fallen winter snow. His eyes were the cool aqua one might see when staring into the sea after a storm. And his skin was pale and soft. Ichigo couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend in the entire universe. Although when he first asked Toshiro out on a date, he got the routing Hitsugaya-_taicho_ speech and a bloody nose. But everything was working out, for now.

When he arrived home, Ichigo acted like there was nothing out of the ordinary. He opened the front door, greeted Yuzu and Karin, was almost smothered by his father if he had not had the habit of flinging his foot up in the air to greet his old man's face, and walked upstairs to his small room, where Kon should be waiting to pester him about his day. But when he finally opened the door to his room, Ichigo was surprised to find Kon asleep on his bed. _I wonder what he snuck out to do last night._ Oh well.

Three agonizing hours went by until it was time for Ichigo to finally get ready for his anniversary surprise. He jumped in the shower and fussed over what to wear for a good ten minutes. He finally settled with a pair of gray skinny jeans, a red t shirt, and his favorite black hoodie. Oh yeah, he was feeling epic!

When Ichigo made his way downstairs, he remembered one important hindering factor between himself and the door.

_Oh shit. Dad. He doesn't know about me and Toshiro. _

"Hey Yuzu, can you tell Dad I'm going out and will be gone for a few hours? It's special." Ichigo winked at his younger blond haired sister to get the message across. In other words, _Don't let Dad find out I have a boyfriend and that it's our one year anniversary without you knowing that I had a boyfriend in the first place._

Yuzu looked at her brother with a huge grin. "Sure Ichi-nii! You got it!" She moved closer to him and whispered, "Have a great time with Hitsugaya-kun! Happy anniversary!"

Ichigo couldn't help it as a smile crept its way to his face. He bent down and hugged his younger sister. "Thanks a lot, Yuzu. I will. I'll call you at midnight if I'm not home yet."

"Bye Ichigo!"

That was the last time in over a year that she would see her brother happy.

Ichigo was in such high spirits that he didn't even pay attention to the punks making fun of his unusual orange hair. On any normal night he would walk over to them and kick their asses, but tonight was special. He was meeting his beautiful boyfriend for their first anniversary of one year of not killing each other. Although his boyfriend would very rarely admit it, Ichigo knew that no matter what, Toshiro loved him. Two people in love just know these things about each other, no matter if the words are spoken or silent.

He made his way down the street and caught sight of Urahara's Shop just around the corner. The lights were on and he could hear voices inside.

"Ah, Ichigo," came a voice from behind the orange-haired shinigami.

Ichigo's chocolate colored eyes almost popped out of his head at the sudden voice. "Oh shit Kisuke, you scared me! Don't you know I hate it when you do that?"

Kisuke Urahara, eyes hidden behind blond hair and a green and white striped hat, held up his fan to cover the lower half of his face. "I've been waiting for you. Hitsugaya-kun is already around back. He has been here for a while now, also waiting for you."

"Sorry, I guess I must have been daydreaming or something on the way over here."

"It's alright. Follow me, Ichigo."

Ichigo followed Urahara into the small shop as he was led to the back door.

"Right through this door," Urahara said with a sly smile on his face. "I'll leave you two alone. Have a nice time."

Ichigo couldn't wait until he saw his snow dragon again. It had been almost two weeks and he was beginning to long for the cold reiatsu pouring from the young wielder of Hyourinmaru. He opened the door ever so slowly. When he saw what awaited him, his smile left his face and his brown eyes became filled with horror.

"Oh. My. God." Those were the only words that came to Ichigo's mouth when he saw the ungodly sight before him.

What he saw was Toshiro Hitsugaya, his boyfriend of one year, and Renji Abarai, his friend of almost five years, in each other's arms and kissing almost passionately. Ichigo was then met with two pairs of eyes. One pair of cool aqua eyes were sad and surprised. The other pair, consisting of reddish brown eyes, looked almost possessive and lustful.

Toshiro looked at his strawberry boyfriend. "Ichigo…"

Renji interrupted, "What the hell are you doing here, Ichigo?"

If life were a cartoon, Ichigo's whole body would have been red and steam would be shooting out his ears. Since life is indeed not a cartoon, he had one of the most disgusted yet sorrowful look on his face that he had not adorned since he had seen his mother die.

"Toshiro… Renji… Do either of you care to explain to me just WHAT THE FUCK YOU TWO ARE DOING?.!"

"Well, if you really wanna know…" Renji started but was forced to stop due to a huge amount of pain that spread throughout his whole body due to a kick where a male shouldn't be kicked, thanks to Toshiro, who tried to explain.

"Ichigo, this is not what it looks like, I swear. I was just…"

"You were just what, Toshiro? If you came in on me doing _**that **_with some other man, WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK _**I **_WAS DOING?"

As Renji started his way towards Toshiro again, this time it was Ichigo who kicked him directly in the face. "I-I can't believe that af-after a whole y-year of dating that y-you would d-do something like… like THIS! Do you still not care about what I feel, Toshiro? Am I _**still**_, after one god damn year, not a good enough boyfriend?"

"Ichigo, I-I'm sorry, but this is not-"

"Like hell it's not!" Ichigo made his way to the door that lead through the shop when he turned around to face his boyfriend and the red haired son of a bitch with tears flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks, staining the ground. "I hope you are happy, _Hitsugaya-__**taicho**_!"

Toshiro was left to stare dumbfounded at the door after the only good thing to ever happen in his life.

**End of Flashback**

That was the last time he had seen Toshiro. The last time he would probably ever see his little white haired prodigy.

Ichigo was now so delirious and lost in thought that he didn't notice the small form in front of him that almost matched the snow that was now laying on the ground. He fumbled over the small form and fell mercilessly to the ground, unconscious from the almost fatal stress on his body.

The white form stood up from the ground and turned around, ready about to kick someone in the balls when he saw the figure with orange hair lying on the ground.

"… Ichigo? Ichigo?" When the white haired boy got no response from the body on the ground, he began to panic. He knelt down on the ground and took the unconscious form of his former boyfriend in his arms. _It's a good thing I'm in my gigai. I would never be able to get this strawberry idiot some help._ Toshiro Hitsugaya took the ill man, unconscious in his arms, to the nearest clinic… the Kurosaki Clinic.

**OMG I did it! I actually have a plan for a story with a few chapters! Also, if I make Toshiro a little OOC in this fic, it is because I have read too many stories where Ichigo is always worrying about Toshiro, and then Toshiro gets mad at him for worrying. I wanted to do a story where Toshiro actually worries for the safety of his boyfriend for once. So, the next chapter should be out soon! I'll try my best! Please review so I can know if I need to make the second chapter better or keep it the same!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, for all you fine folks out there who waited so patiently for this… here, ladies and gents, is the continuation of the epic story. Enjoy XD**

CHAPTER 2

Toshiro ran, or rather walked faster than normal, to the clinic while barely carrying Ichigo, switching from carrying him bridal style to draped over his shoulders every couple of minutes. _Damn it, why am was I cursed with such a lack of height?_ Although he was thinking about himself, Toshiro just wanted to get his mind off the fact that it was Ichigo he was hauling to get medical assistance. He just didn't want to accept the fact that his dumbass of an ex-boyfriend might be dying in his arms.

_Finally! I can see it! I swear, Ichigo, if you die on me, I'll kill you myself whenever I find you in the Soul Society. _When he finally neared the building, Toshiro set Ichigo down gently on the ground and pounded on the door with all the strength he could gather. When no one answered after a few minutes, he started to panic again. What if none of them were home? What if Ichigo died on the doorstep of his own home while his family might be away? Toshiro would _**not **_let that happen. Although Ichigo was his ex-boyfriend, he still had very strong feelings towards the idiotic strawberry. It was true that on the night of their anniversary that he and Renji kissed, but Ichigo was so angry that Toshiro didn't even have time to fully explain himself. He absolutely did not blame Ichigo for acting the way he did, Toshiro probably would've acted the same way. But it was hard to see Ichigo with so much pain and sorrow on his face at one time that Toshiro had nearly burst into tears after Ichigo disappeared through the door on that night.

But now was no time to reminisce. He had to get Ichigo to a doctor, and fast, or risk the death of the strawberry man in his arms. Just as suddenly as he picked Ichigo up and was about to take him away, the door swung open. In the door stood a man that looked to be in his late thirties or early forties with spiky brown hair that rounded his face almost like that of a goatee. The man stared at the boy with the unnaturally white hair and usually sparkling teal eyes that were now dull with pain and sadness, and then to the unconscious man in the strange boy's arms.

Toshiro was the first to speak. "Isshin Kurosaki?"

The man seemed to be a bit surprised by Toshiro's knowing of his name, but did not say anything. He just continued to stare at the limp form in front of him.

Toshiro again broke the silence, his voice almost pleading and filled with pain. "Please help your son. He needs serious medical attention and you were the closest practice. I know you are not open at the moment, but…"

"Bring him inside, quickly. He doesn't have much time." Isshin Kurosaki's voice was filled with a mixture of professionalism and the words of a grieving father.

He picked up Ichigo from Toshiro's arms and carried his son into the clinic part of the house. "How long ago did you find my son?"

That question surprised Toshiro enough to falter and hesitate at an answer. _How long was Ichigo wandering around outside?_ "I found him about half an hour ago, but I don't know how long he had been out before I ran into him. It could have been hours." _That is how I found him. I literally ran right into him. Is it my fault that he is unconscious?_

Toshiro came out of his deep thinking because of a large callused hand that was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked into the dark brown eyes of Ichigo's father with pain and hopelessness in his teal orbs. He remembered Ichigo talking about this man when they were together. Said that he didn't know how his father would react if he found out that he was seeing Toshiro.

"It's okay, son. Ichigo is a strong young man. I have seen him grow so much since his mother passed away. He will not leave the people he loves. He's too stubborn to give up this easily," Isshin muttered, almost whispered to Toshiro.

_But it is because of me that he is in this state. It is because of me that he was willing to go this far and cause harm to himself. It is because of me that Ichigo… wants to die._ Tears were forming in Toshiro's eyes, and he violently fought to push them back. "Please, just help him. I don't know what I would do if he died right in front of me. I could not live with myself if your son died because of me."

Isshin removed his hand from Toshiro's shoulders and carried Ichigo's limp form to a hospital bed. "You are welcome to stay out in the hallway while I examine him. I don't know who you are, but you seem like a fine young man. Thank you for bringing my son home." And with that, Isshin disappeared when he shut the door to the room, Ichigo lying almost lifeless on the bed.

Toshiro sat down in one of the chairs in the hallway and put his head in his hands. His shoulders started to shake violently as he released sobs that he had been harboring for the past year. "Oh god, Ichigo," he whispered between sobs. "I wish you knew what really happened that night. I wanted to tell you. And I wanted you to believe me so badly. But you just wouldn't listen. You wouldn't just fucking listen to me." As he sat there in the chair in the hallway of the Kurosaki clinic, his mind flashed itself back to that dreadful night after Ichigo had left.

****

"Like hell it's not!" Ichigo made his way to the door that lead through the shop when he turned around to face his boyfriend and the red haired son of a bitch with tears flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks, staining the ground. "I hope you are happy, _Hitsugaya-__**taicho**_!"

Toshiro was left to stare dumbfounded at the door after the only good thing to ever happen in his life.

"Well, **that **was deep," Renji said sarcastically. He had finally recovered from the injury to his balls and face and was making his way towards Toshiro, again, determined to finish what he had started.

"You fucking son of a bitch," Toshiro spat. Venom coated his words and pure hatred glazed his eyes as he turned around and looked at the red headed bastard that had stolen his life. "Get out of my sight before I kill your sorry ass."

Renji ignored Toshiro's words and made his way to the white haired boy and snuck his arms around his waist. "Oh no, I'm frightened. Turn around, baby, and give me a kiss like the good whore you are."

Renji didn't know what happened next as he was again hit straight in the balls and a sword was now pointed to his neck as he was sprawled on the floor, already seeing stars.

Toshiro didn't waste any time pointing Hyourinmaru at Renji, aimed at killing the man for ruining the one marvelous thing that had ever happened to him. "Now, you listen to me like the dumbass whore that _**you**_ are. I will give you to the count of ten, if your brain can count that far, to get your sorry, lowlife ass away from me unless you want me to fuck your face up beyond all recognition that not even the gods would recognize you."

"Oh come on, baby, I was just trying to have some fun with you. And don't even tell me you weren't enjoying it." A sly smile worked its way onto Renji's face. "It's not like you asked me to stop or anything."

Toshiro couldn't take it anymore. He raised Hyourinmaru and brought the blade down and pierced the flesh of Renji's shoulder. As the red head screamed in agony, Toshiro grabbed Renji's throat and squeezed as hard as possible. "YOU are the SICKEST scum of the universe! YOU came onto ME! You were probably going to rape me if Ichigo hadn't come along! Now, get up and GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS WORLD!"

As if on cue, Urahara burst through the door, a smug smile on his face. "Need a hand getting back to the Soul Society, Renji?"

Toshiro stood up from the floor and ran out of the shop, never intending to visit the World of the Living again.

****

"…Son. Hey, are you alright? Wake up."

Toshiro was awakened by the sound of a male voice making its way through Toshiro's mind. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into the face of none other than Isshin. When he tried to sit up, he noticed a dull pain at the base of his skull that started to get stronger the longer he was awake. He decided to ask the inevitable question.

"How long was I asleep?" Toshiro asked with a bit of hindrance in his voice.

"Three hours now," Isshin whispered. "I found you just lying on the floor out in the hallway and decided to put you in a bed. Are you feeling okay? Do you need any medicine?"

Toshiro rubbed the base of his neck and said, "Do you have anything for a headache?" _Well done Toshiro, you're in a medical clinic and you had to ask if he has medicine for a god damn headache. You are such a dick._

"Of course I do. I'll be right back with your medicine." Before Isshin disappeared out the door, he turned around abruptly and looked at Toshiro with eyes that could pierce through one's soul. "When you are feeling up to it, you can go see Ichigo." This phrase made Toshiro feel like the weight of the universe was on his shoulders. "My son is unconscious and barely alive, but stable for now. Maybe you can help him in some way. He seems to know you."

Toshiro's eyes widened at the last statement. "How do you know that?"

"He wouldn't stop saying your name throughout the whole time I examined him. 'Toshiro, where is Toshiro?'" The older Kurosaki looked as if he would suddenly burst into tears. "He has not said anyone's name in his sleep since his mother was killed. And when he did, it was usually her name."

As Isshin Kurosaki left, Toshiro felt his heart break into a million pieces. As soon as Isshin was totally out of sight, Toshiro lifted himself from his bed and ran as fast as he could towards Ichigo's room. When he finally arrived, he slowly walked towards the door and slowly opened it. What he saw would haunt his dreams for the rest of his existence.

The scene that lay before Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad ten of the Gotei 13, consisted of monitors and wires hooked up and sticking into Ichigo, who looked like shit, to put it bluntly. His skin that was normally a light tan was now almost as pale as Toshiro's. His eyes had the darkest rings around them. Darker rings than when Toshiro would get stuck with weeks of paperwork and spend countless sleepless nights working. Even his reiatsu seemed to be very, very weak. Toshiro could hardly sense his strawberry at all.

Toshiro made his way over to where Ichigo was laying and rested his head against the substitute shinigami's chest, making sure he was still breathing. "Oh Ichigo," he whispered. "I don't know what to do. I finally see you after a whole year and this is how we spend our time." Tears started to flow for the second time, making their way to dampen Ichigo's chest. "Do you see how much trouble you cause me you retarded strawberry? You're making me cry! I'm not supposed to cry like the child everyone thinks I am. I'm supposed to be invincible, not being able to be controlled by petty emotions." Toshiro's hand found it's way to Ichigo's cheek. He cupped Ichigo's cheek in his small hand and moved his face closer to Ichigo's. "No matter how hard I try, I can't think of anyone else… except you."

As Toshiro moved his lips to kiss his ex, a cackling laughter erupted from Ichigo's lips. This caused the tiny _taicho _to jump up and move away from Ichigo.

Ichigo's face suddenly distorted and his eyes turned black with golden irises. The thing that was now Ichigo turned its head and stared directly into Toshiro's eyes. "_Well, well, well. Look what we have here. My my, you are just as pretty as king said ya would be."_

**Oh yes, I did just add Hollow Ichigo into the mix of things! I see that he is called either Hichigo or Ogichi. I'm gunna go with Ogichi because I'll be tempted to write just plain old Ichigo if I try the first one. But things will get spicy later. And in the reviews, tell me if I should incorporate a lemon down the road. It is all up to you guys. If you want a lemon, review. If not, you can still review, but just don't say anything about that! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A little bit from Chapter 2**

As Toshiro moved his lips to kiss his ex, a cackling laughter erupted from Ichigo's lips. This caused the tiny _taicho _to jump up and move away from Ichigo.

Ichigo's face suddenly distorted and his eyes turned black with golden irises. The thing that was now Ichigo turned its head and stared directly into Toshiro's eyes. "_Well, well, well. Look what we have here. My my, you are just as pretty as king said ya would be."_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Toshiro couldn't believe his eyes. He had never doubted what his eyes saw until that very moment when his boyfri… ex-boyfriend adorned that hideous distortion of Ichigo's face. While the time that passed seemed like an eternity, with the now distorted Ichigo starting at him, Toshiro began to notice, in the corner of Ichigo's left eye, some sort of a mask start to form over Ichigo's paled face. As suddenly as he had been surprised, Toshiro knew what this **thing **was.

_So this is… Ichigo's hollow. _

He had seen Ichigo with the mask on several different occasions, but had never met the hollow personally. How Ichigo's hollow could have such a different personality from the host was… almost unnerving to the small _taicho_.

Now, he would be lying if he thought he wasn't nervous, but Toshiro decided to be brave, for Ichigo's sake, and move closer to the creature now seeming to posses the unconscious strawberry.

"You're Ichigo's hollow, aren't you?" the white haired boy asked shakily.

"_Like hell I am! And you must be the babe that king's had on his mind for one whole fucking year! I'll tell ya right now, you caused me trouble, kid. It's been raining inside king for one year! I can't take it anymore._"

Toshiro was stunned, appalled, and confused, while being strangely drawn to this side of Ichigo he had never gotten a chance to meet personally. But mostly, he was confused. _Raining? What the hell? _It took a minute, but the prodigy finally figured it out. _Ichigo's mind. His inner world. It must change based on his emotions. _Toshiro finally decided it was time to question the creature before the mask would completely cover Ichigo's face.

"What did you do with Ichigo? Where the hell is he?"

"_Relax, snow flake. He's just out of it, that's all. Him being out is the only reason I'm showin' myself to ya'. I wanted to meet you personally, babe._"

_Did he just call me snow flake… and babe in the same phrase?_ Toshiro decided not to press any further on the matter, although a huge scowl adorned the boy's face, for he was becoming increasingly concerned about the absence of the real Ichigo. He decided to walk straight up to the hollow and grab him by the collar of Ichigo's shirt.

"Give. Me. Back. Ichigo. Now. What if he dies because of you manifesting himself! If he dies, you die to, you bastard!"

The hollow stared at Toshiro for a minute before bursting out into a maniacal cackle at the white haired prodigy's statement. "_Oh. My. God. You are priceless kid!_"

Ignoring the kid comment, Toshiro tightened his grip around the shirt's collar. "What do you find so amusing about my observation?"

"_Haven't ya figured it out already, baka? I'm the only reason why king's still alive!"_

That statement almost knocked Toshiro to the floor. He let go of Ichigo's shirt and slowly backed away from the distorted face that was now halfway covered by a hollow mask. _But… how… how is that possible? Hollows normally would enjoy nothing more than to kill humans! Especially one such as Ichigo._

"_I can sense from your blubbering that you want to know why I decide to keep king here alive. Well, there is a reason I call him 'king' ya know. He fought me and won. I keep him alive so that when we get strong enough, I can maim him later, and he'll call me king!_"

Toshiro stared at the hollow with his now dull aqua eyes so wide that if he had opened his eyes any farther, they would have fallen right out of his head. He decided to press his luck and get to know more about this other part of Ichigo.

"Do you have a name? If I meet you again, I should like to know what to call you." Although when he said it, he had mixed feelings about meeting this hollow again. He was reluctant because of his rude and seemingly overwhelming _reiatsu_. On the other hand, this… thing was a part of the man he loved. Even if that man still did not love him back.

"_Baka, I don't have a god damn name! But, king has come to call me… Ogichi. It sucks, ya know? You're whole existence being confined to one name! Why do ya think I told king I don't have one?_"

Toshiro was slightly confused, but decided to let that matter drop. He pressed for more useful information. "How has Ichigo managed to keep you under control for all these years? From your personality, I had gathered that you were one to consume and not become one to follow and obey."

The hollow looked over to the white haired prodigy, who was now standing inside the door as if ready to leave, and mocked agony. "_Aw, babe, those words really hurt! I bet you wouldn't spit those things out to king! Not fair, Shiro-chan!_"

Oh, that was it. Toshiro was from the door to the bed in an instant-despite the short legs-and once again grabbed Ogichi by the collar. His teal eyes were now filled with hatred and a longing for the one he loved.

"Alright, you son of a bitch. Give me back Ichigo, now, before I come into that world myself and send your ass to hell." When he said it, he was still wondering if it was right to say at the moment. _I mean, really. Ogichi is the only thing separating Ichigo from death. Was it really wise to taunt him?_

But, as unexpected as it seemed, Ogichi gave Toshiro a slight frown, almost like a pout, and turned his black and golden eyes to look into Toshiro's cool aqua ones. _"Jeez, babe, alright. Hey, maybe you could cheer up king while you're at it! Make it stop raining for once! But don't worry, Shiro-chan, ya'll be seein' more o' me, don't worry your pretty little head."_

Then, as quickly as he had appeared, Ogichi vanished with an almost wicked grin on his face, and the mask that had covered most of Ichigo's face cracked, and quickly faded. His hazelnut eyes again made an appearance in place of the black and gold ones. A soft expression returned to the strawberry's face as he drifted off into an almost peaceful slumber.

Toshiro stared at the still form of his former lover, whom he still loved with all his being. He let go of Ichigo's shirt collar and set the form down, being as gentle as possible. He leaned in and kissed his strawberry's forehead, then stroked it lovingly.

"_Baka_," he whispered. "How could you be willing to give up on life so easily?" A tiny tear made it's way down Toshiro's pale cheek, staining it with sorrow. "Is it all my fault? Did I really do this to you? Oh Ichigo, if I really loved you, I should have come back to you; explain what really happened that night! Not run away like the coward and a child that everyone seems to think I am!"

Toshiro felt grief and sadness take him like a snowstorm. He again laid his head on Ichigo's chest, the light rising and falling of the man's chest assuring the boy that the man was still alive. "I just want you back… I want you to find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving you without so much as an explanation… or a goodbye."

"Ugh…"

Toshiro lifted his head as fast as a bullwhip toward the sound of the groan. What he saw filled his heart with joy. "Ichigo! Come on Ichigo, come to me! Oh my god, I have to get your father!"

As soon as he got done saying it, he was on his way to find Isshin Kurosaki, to give him the good news that his son had finally awakened.

**

* * *

**

In the Soul Society

The captain's meeting was commencing, and her little _taicho _still had not come back.

Rongiku Matsumoto, _fukutaicho _of squad 10, was becoming overly concerned for him. He had been gone for almost two weeks now, no doubt wondering in the World of the Living. He would always go there, without permission of course, to keep an eye on one person… the only person that had ever made himhappy. It was very close to the date of their anniversary, after all. But Matsumoto knew that he had to do it in secret. On top of going to the World of the Living without permission, herself and Toshiro Hitsugaya both knew that being gay was not openly accepted in the Soul Society. Only she knew of her _taicho's _relationship with the substitute shinigami. When she had found out, she expressed her congratulations by almost smothering her little _taicho _between her huge breasts in an enormous bear hug.

Rongiku paced outside the squad 10 barracks, waiting for any news about her _taicho_. _Don't do this to me, taicho, not again. They'll find out your secret soon if you don't get your ass home now! _

She then decided to go to the captain's meeting and, for the third time in two weeks, would have to formulate some excuse as to why Toshiro could not attend the meeting. With each excuse becoming harder and harder to think of, she feared for her _taicho's _safety, wondering what would happen if someone were to investigate his elongated absences. She feared that the _soutaicho_ or Soi Fon would find out and persecute Toshiro for being who he was.

"You owe me big time when you come back, _taicho_," Rongiku muttered to herself as she made her way to the meeting to explain another lame excuse for the absence.

**

* * *

**

Back in the World of the Living

The small prodigy ran with all his might throughout the Kurosaki household and clinic in hopes of finding someone who could help. He had no idea where Isshin had went, but he just wanted Ichigo to be okay.

As he was running up the stairs that lead to Ichigo's bedroom, he ran into someone he had never expected to see.

"Hitsugaya-_taicho_! It's almost one in the morning! What are you doing here?"

Toshiro stared at the form of the woman standing in front of him, his teal eyes met with raven colored eyes and black hair. "Rukia Kuchiki…"

**Yeah! Another cliff hanger! I know how everyone loves those! (NOT) anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated so I know whether I need to improve or just keep doing what I'm doing! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I loved reading them! Until next time! And yes, I did bring the Soul Society into the picture. I feel that if I add it, I can make the story longer. And who knows? Maybe Aizen and gang will make an appearance. Who knows? Just some food for thought :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. School's a bitch! But anyway, its Friday! So, here's a treat… chapter 4! And a special arigato to Ebbie54 who was kind enough to tell me that I spelled Rangiku's name wrong. I knew how it was spelled, but I was in a hurry to update just for all y'all that I forgot to check! Sorry! Anyways, onward chapter 4!**

**

* * *

**

A Little of Chapter 3

As he was running up the stairs that lead to Ichigo's bedroom, he ran into someone he had never expected to see.

"Hitsugaya-_taicho_! It's almost one in the morning! What are you doing here?"

Toshiro stared at the form of the woman standing in front of him, his teal eyes met with raven colored eyes and black hair. "Rukia Kuchiki…"

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Toshiro POV

I don't know how long I had stared at the raven haired Kuchiki girl, the moments turned themselves into an eternity. I had not seen her since the end of the war almost five years ago. She looked a bit more mature; her black hair was now just brushing past her shoulders; her raven colored eyes had more wisdom and experience lingering in her gaze. If I had not known that she had always insisted on staying with Ichigo while in the World of the Living, I would not have recognized her.

"…Hitsugaya-_taicho_! Are you okay? Did you hear me?"

I was awakened from my startling recollections to the concerned yet suspicious voice of Rukia. Her hands were grasping my shoulders like she had been trying to wake me up. I did not know how long I had been reminiscing, but from the look in her eyes, it had been a good minute at least. _I must have been thinking longer than I had expected._

"Sir, please answer me!" her voice becoming more annoyed the longer I unintentionally spaced out.

_Damn it! It did it again._ I shook myself of her grasp and instantly brought my normal scowl back to my face so I could keep what little shred of dignity I had left in me.

"I heard you, Kuchiki-san," I growled. I had managed to keep my emotions in line until I remembered the reason I had come rushing up here in the first place. _Oh shit… Ichigo! He's waking up! I have to find his father and fast!_

"Hitsugaya-_taicho_, what's wrong?" Rukia suddenly inquired. "You look like you're going into shock or something." Her raven eyes bore a bit more concern this time as she looked down at me.

As she once again grasped my shoulders and bent down so that she was now at my eye level, my normal scowl once again returned to my face. But this time, it was not forced.

"I am most certainly **not **going into shock, Miss Kuchiki," I hissed at her, "and I don't want to be reminded of my slight 'disadvantage!' So, if you would please stand up and treat me like your superior rather that a child?"

Rukia's face then adorned a look of realization and regret as she stood abruptly and took a few good sized steps away from me. "Hai, Hitsugaya-_taicho_. Please forgive me."

After that little fiasco was over, my face suddenly softened slightly and my voice took a more concerned tone for what I was about to do, but I tried to keep my normal apathetic behavior in check. _Is asking her about Isshin's location such a good idea? She might start to ask questions and…_

Then I remembered something very important to my situation… Rukia had been the one that had comforted Ichigo after I left. My _fukutaicho_ Rangiku Matsumoto-yes, she found out about me and Ichigo-had informed me about a month after Ichigo and I broke up that Rukia was… interested in him. I had my suspicions for a while when he and I were dating, but never really thought about it until Rangiku had told me. She had also told me that her and Ichigo had dated for about four months, and then broke up.

Going over these facts in my head, I was mentally kicking myself for not having come up with a solution to my little problem. I decided to do one thing… shoot in the dark and see how Rukia Kuchiki would react to my strange question about where Isshin Kurosaki was.

"Kuchiki-san," I muttered. "Do you know where Isshin Kurosaki is located at the present moment? It is about… his son."

I had expected this, but not **this**. Rukia's eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open. I was starting to wonder if she had been having suspicions of her own about Ichigo and myself.

"Okay, first of all, how do you even know the name Isshin Kurosaki? You've never met him! And secondly, what the hell do you know about Ichigo that I don't know at this point?" Her hands on her hips, I could instantly put together that Rukia Kuchiki was pissed, although I was a little startled about how much of an outburst I had received.

I decided to take the safest approach I knew how…

"That's none of your damn business, Kuchiki! What I do with my own time is my concern and if you have a problem, feel free to take it up with Yamamoto-_sotaicho_, and I **strongly** suggest that you start talking to me as your superior, is that understood?"

_Oh shit! Probably not the best approach to the situation. I probably just made things worse. Now she'll definitely be determined to press matters farther._

"I would, **sir**, if you didn't act like such a…"

Before she could finish her thought, we both heard what sounded like a scream of agony followed by maniacal cackling originating from downstairs.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD! AAAAAHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Rukia and I stood there in stunned silence, it took me a moment to realize what was going on, as painfully agonizing as it was to think about. I would've recognized that laughter and that voice anywhere.

_Ichigo and Ogichi… they must be battling! Oh shit!_

I barely heard Rukia's voice as I rushed by downstairs to Ichigo's room, terrified of what I might see when I entered.

When I had arrived, I was way more than terrified by what I witnessed… I was utterly **mortified**…

* * *

Ichigo POV

…_darkness…_

…_light…_

…_pain…_

…_joy…_

…_Rukia…_

…_TOSHIRO!_

I new I was returning to consciousness when I heard a small moan escape my lips.

"Ugh…"

I then heard a voice that I had not heard in almost an entire year. The sweetness was unforgettable. The beauty was undeniable.

"Ichigo! Come on Ichigo, come to me! Oh my god, I have to get your father!"

I heard little footsteps rushing away from where I was lying, barely conscious.

"_Damn, king. Ya' really know how to pick 'em! He's more pretty than ya' said!_

I knew that voice… the voice I haven't heard in almost six months. It startled me to hear his distorted babbling and crude comments after being void of them for so long. I decided that I would mentally communicate with him, curious to see where this discussion would go.

_**Ogichi… I haven't heard your sorry ass voice in months. What's with the surprise?**_

"_Ouch, king, your insults can really hit a guy where it hurts! And when will ya' lighten up? It's been rainin' nonstop since ya' broke up with your little 'yuki hana' and I'm not happy about it!_

I was shocked to hear my hollow say that name… that was the name I made for Toshiro when I first had enough courage to tell him I loved him. We had been dating for about two and a half months when I said 'I love you, _yuki hana_.' Although calling him that had earned me a swollen chin and a bloody nose, he never did downplay the name. After I had started calling Toshiro that for a while and told him it was a term of endearment, he had finally accepted it. Although he swore that if I ever called him that in public, he would castrate me personally.

"…_I introduced myself to your 'lil boyfriend today while you was sleepin'."_

My thoughts were roughly put on hold as my world narrowed down to look upon the hollow. His albino skin, almost as white as Toshiro's hair; his black and golden eyes gleaming with satisfaction that he was able to manifest himself without my noticing, knowing full well how I would act.

…**What. Did. You. Just. Say? Please tell me you didn't.**

"_Like shit I did! I was gunna have fun with him until ya' woke up, but he wanted ya' back so bad that I couldn't refuse the kid! He's juss too sexy for ya' king! I still don't get how a babe like that could fall for a complete idiot like you!"_

His words made their way into my mind and, against my will, sunk in. Since our minds were connected and we could fully see each other, I could see his dirty, hideous thoughts when he mentioned Toshiro.

**You bastard! Get those thoughts out of your head! You're sick and perverted!**

His lips stretched up into a smile that was almost as sly and evil as Gin Ichimaru. _"Then that means you're also a sick, perverted bastard! Or don't you get it yet? My thoughts are manifested from thoughts that you've had at one time or another. And what I was doing to your 'yuki hana' in my mind…_

Before I could react, he used his _shunpo_ and was already in front of me, grabbing the collar of my shirt. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breathing on my face.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. _"… you've already thought about doin' the same exact thing at one point! Don't try and pin this all on me when you are the one to blame. __**King**__."_

My mind was reeling to find a rational explanation for this sudden… information. Had I really thought about doing… those awful things to my little Shiro? I couldn't have! I would never!

**You son of a bitch… I'll kill you and rid myself of all the misery you've caused me and those I love!**

"_Baka! Haven't you figured out __**that **__part yet? If you kill me, you'll die too… but I'll just come back… and kill you're 'lil 'yuki hana'. But before I kill him, I might do some of those things you were thinking' about and experiment on him before I kill him."_

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD! AAAAAHHHHH!"

Then, suddenly, I felt a sharp pain running through my body. He had stabbed me. But I was so filled with rage that I hardly paid attention to my own pain.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As I was about to fight, my consciousness heard footsteps enter my room.

I was terrified when my conscious saw who was standing in the doorway.

"TOSHIRO! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

"They're gettin' stronger again," the man with the silver hair and the fox smile said. "If we wanna make a move on 'em, we're gunna have to do it soon."

The silver fox turned to a man with brown hair that didn't quite touch his shoulders. "Maybe you're right. Tell our man to report Hitsugaya-kun to the _sotaicho_. Let's spice things up a bit, shall we… Gin?"

Gin Ichimaru's smile grew even wider, if that was even possible. "Alright then… Aizen-sama."

**

* * *

**

Hehehe… I'm so evil! Another cliffhanger! And since it's the weekend and I don't have a lot of school stuff to do, I might update tomorrow too! Lucky for you guys! R&R as you leave! And thank you all for your reviews! You are all too kind :D *tear drips down cheek* Sorry! But thanks to all XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yall! Sorry I didn't post over the weekend :( I had unexpected plans! But anyway, here's chappie 5!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

**Soul Society**

Rangiku Matsumoto entered the squad one barracks for the urgent meeting; she would yet again have to make an excuse for her_ taicho's _absence. She stopped and pondered the situation he had put her in the last several months. Toshiro would make it a habit to visit the World of the Living without permission. Of course, only she knew he would do this on a regular basis. Rangiku was surprised that the _sotaicho_ had not noticed the lack of icy _reiatsu_ when Toshiro would leave. When he was stressed over certain things, ever since he started leaving, she noticed that the temperature would drop drastically and Toshiro would huff off without saying so much as a single word. No scolding her when she refused to do paperwork, or even when she would be found drunk in some part of the Seireitei that no one knew existed. She was even surprised to notice that Toshiro's sparkling aqua eyes were losing their shine each time he returned from the World of the Living. _Maybe he goes to check on Ichigo from time to time…_ Rangiku Matsumoto found herself worrying more and more with each passing day when her tiny troubled_ taicho _would leave the Soul Society. She missed the rare days when Toshiro would come back from visiting the strawberry with something that resembled a smile and, one time, a possible blush on his face. Although she had not told him, she was overjoyed to see her _taicho_… happy.

Rangiku's mind suddenly returned to her dilemma. Toshiro had left for the World of the Living almost two weeks ago, just in time for the schools there to let out for winter break. She was concerned because he had never left her, without communication for that fact, for this long. Especially not when Ichigo was concerned. She could never forget the look on her frail _taicho's_ face when he came back from his breakup with Ichigo. He tried to be so strong… but when he secluded himself in his room for days, and when she went to check on him, she had heard soft whimpering coming from behind the closed doors.

From that day on, neither Rangiku Matsumoto nor Momo Hinamori, _fukutaicho_ of squad 5, had spoken to Renji Abarai, _fukutaicho_ of squad 6. After she had finally convinced Toshiro to let herself and Momo inside his quarters, he had spilled everything. How Renji advanced him, how he tried to stop the man from coming on to him, and how he had seen his beloved boyfriend with a look that no one should ever cause the one they love to make. The snowy haired boy had whimpered on Rangiku's shoulder for an hour, and then switched his head to Momo. The two women _fukutaicho _had despised Renji for daring to cause their _taicho _and their best friend, as well as his boyfriend, such pain and despair.

Rangiku wiped a tear that was making its way down her cheek. _Oh damn, I'm gunna look horrible going up in front of all the _taichos _now! Damn it all!_

Although she did feel sorry for the poor icy boy, he had put her through hell trying to come up with lame excuses the past several months as to why he was not able to attend these emergency meetings. She made her way down the hall and came face to face with the only door that stood between her and the _sotaicho_. _You owe me big time, _taicho_! I don't know how many more times I can get away with lying for you until at least Ukitake and Kyoraku start asking questions!"_

Before she was tempted to turn back and let this one fall on Toshiro's shoulders when he came back, Rangiku Matsumoto opened the very same door that was keeping her safe from possible fury and questioning…

**

* * *

**

World of the Living

"There is no way in hell that I am letting you do this, baka! Not in your condition!" Toshiro hopelessly paced the floor of Ichigo's tiny bedroom, soft white face now wrinkled with fury and worry.

"I have to agree with Hitsugaya-_taicho_ on this one, Ichigo," Rukia stated with a serious voice also laced with concern. "Your body is barely able to function now, let alone sitting in a room getting lectured for an hour and a half, and walking a half a mile to and from each day!"

Ichigo looked up from where he sat on his bed, his eyes instantly making their way to rest on Toshiro. The icy _taicho_ was running his fingers through his hair, sighing in exasperation at Ichigo's stubbornness. Since the whole deal a week ago, Ichigo had visibly noticed that his _yuki no hana's _eyes were becoming more and more dull as each day passed. No matter how much he wanted to reach out and take his little snow flower in his arms and say it was alright, the more he realized that everything was in disarray. And no matter how much he wanted to kiss away Toshiro's pain, the more he asked himself… _Does he even love me any more? Or does he absolutely hate me for throwing him away like I did without even giving him a chance to explain himself? I am such a horrible person! Having left him the way I did! He was hurting! He was scared! And I just left him to… that bastard Renji! Oh god! I'm a monster! I can't live with myself! _Unconsciously, Ichigo began to pound into his head with his fists, muttering to himself.

Noticing this sudden outburst right away, Toshiro ran over to Ichigo and tried to wrap his hands around the substitute shinigami's wrists, pleading him to stop. "ICHIGO! STOP HURTING YOURSELF! Rukia, come and help me! ICHIGO! LISTEN TO ME!"

As his mind hurled from the suddenness of Ichigo's outburst, Toshiro's mind ran through the events that transpired exactly one week ago, the horror still very real and close…

_

* * *

_

Toshiro's POV

_When I had arrived, I was way more than terrified by what I witnessed… I was utterly __**mortified**__… Ichigo's face was completely distorted in a way that no one should ever experience. Even though there was no mask on his face, I could tell that Ichigo was quickly losing control. I knew that in his weakened condition that he couldn't and wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer. He suddenly turned his face towards me, briefly showing his own fear and confusion that I knew was himself._

"_TOSHIRO! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!"_

_I heard what was said, I just chose to ignore it. "I will not leave you to struggle alone, Ichigo. Let me help."_

_As I started walking towards the bed, I recognized Ogichi's voice. _"It's too late for ya to be tryin to help king, babe. He's mine and there's nothin in the entire damn world that ya can do! I wanna play with ya Shiro-chan! You such a pretty 'lil thang! I still don' understand how ya could love a dumbass like king!"

_Although terrified from head to toe, I continued to make my way towards the foot of Ichigo's bed. I was so focused on what I was about to do that I hadn't seen Rukia enter the room and start yelling for me to stop. And what I was about to do was risky in more ways than one…_

_It would either kill me, give the hollow a chance to entertain himself with me, or save Ichigo's life._

"_I fell for him because he's a dumbass. I love him because he is everything I wish I could be. He is so carefree, so determined to protect the ones he loves… he's perfect. He has so much strength that I'm surprised that a retard like you was able to gain control so quickly."_

"HAHAHA! Ya still think I'm gunna give back king just 'cause ya think you're tough and can throw a few insults? Who's the dumbass now? There's nothin ya could to do to make me gi…mmmfff!"

_I felt the hollow tense as I sharply pressed my lips against his, dazing him just enough to slip my tongue into his mouth. As the kiss continued and out mouths crashed, I felt the form against my own soften and start to lean into my contact. When I felt it was safe to stop, I did so, slowly opening my eyes._

_What awaited me was a sight that was so beautiful and breathtaking that I thought I would cry out in joy._

_I stared into Ichigo's own chocolate eyes, although dulled with illness, exquisite and almost happy. He sighed and was about to say something when his head hit his pillow, sleeping contently with no care in the world._

_I stroked his warm flushed cheek with the back of my cool hand, his face hot with a fever. I stopped and cupped his cheek, staring at his peaceful face._

"_Sleep, Ichigo. I'll always be here… whether you want me to or not. I'll always love you. You are my everything. I just wish I could have told you what really happened that night…"_

* * *

Although Rukia had seemed surprised and uncomfortable with the situation at first, she had learned to accept Toshiro and Ichigo's bond, saying to Toshiro that she would have done something similar to what Toshiro had done.

The white haired _taicho _was now gripping Ichigo's wrists, holding them down against his chest, whispering into his strawberry's ear.

"Come back to me, Ichigo. That's right. I'm here."

Ichigo calmed down and sunk his head into Toshiro's shoulder. "Toshiro," he started. "How can I protect the ones I love if I'm weak? How can I protect Yuzu, Karin, Dad, Rukia… and you if I can't even carry out a normal life? That is why I am asking you… let me go back to college. To school. To get an education. I can't let my family see me like this. Never again. _Yuki no hana…"_

Toshiro tensed at the name but instantly calmed himself. _Did… did Ichigo just call me that? Oh god! Finally, after so long! Oh Ichigo! Please don't leave me again. _He lifted Ichigo's chin from his shoulders and pulled the baka into a passionate kiss. It wasn't a rushed, desperate kiss, but one that had been waiting to reveal itself for almost a year. There were no clashing of teeth or tongues. Just a tasting of each other.

It lasted for a full minute, Toshiro being the one to break it. He now had to stare up at Ichigo, looking into the chocolate eyes that had regained their sparkle. In turn, he could feel his own teal eyes glowing with excitement. "Then let me come with you. Let me enroll in college with you and help you with your journey."

Rukia, who had witnessed the whole exchange with a gleam of happiness in her own raven eyes, showed visible concern, speaking up for the first time in a few minutes. "Hitsugaya-_taicho_, you do know the consequences of what you are about to do, right?"

Ichigo's face cocked with his oh so infamous curiosity. "Toshiro, what is she talking about?"

Toshiro decided to tell Ichigo everything he had been doing. Going over the details of how he would leave the Soul Society for periods of time, how Matsumoto would be making up horrible excuses to keep him out of trouble for as long as possible, and how homosexuals were almost as horrible a crime as robbery or mutiny, but not as horrible as murder… or betrayal.

The substitute shinigami absorbed all the information his _yuki no hana_ gave him. A sly smile crossed his lips as he pecked the icy boy on the cheek. "Then I guess I'll have to protect you with my own life. My life means nothing if it's without you, after all. I learned that lesson the hard way. And am still learning it."

Ichigo's head suddenly slumped against his chest, hands gripping Toshiro's shoulders. "Toshiro, it's all my fault. My stupid attitude has caused me damage. I have pneumonia. And it's in an advanced stage."

Toshiro's sea green eyes widened in horror at the news. As his mind fully processed the horrid news, Ichigo lifted his head and stared into his with visible pain.

"Toshiro, I want you to be mine again! Please come back! I'm sorry for not believing you and leaving you to… **him** afterwards! I was selfish. If you don't want me, I understand, but at least consider it."

"You don't need to ask, baka. I'm yours. And I'm going to college with you, whether you like it or not."

"And I have both of your backs whether you want me to or not!" Rukia said with excitement! "I'm coming too, Ichigo! I want to see everyone again. It's been so long."

Both men looked at the girl with black hair and purple eyes with gratitude.

Next week, they would start college.

**

* * *

**

Back in the Soul Society

Rangiku could feel all the eyes of her superiors upon her. She knew what was going to happen. The _sotaicho_ would ask where her icy _taicho_ was and she would come up with a lame excuse and hope she could make it stick.

But today took a turn for the worse.

The door suddenly burst open the moment after she had shut it, a shinigami she had never seen before panting heavily.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Yamamoto-_sotaicho_ demanded. "You had better hope that I find it worthy of such an outburst!"

"My apologies, _sotaicho_, but I have just received word that Hitsugaya_-taicho_ has been seen 'with' Ichigo Kurosaki in the World of the Living! They looked well acquainted, if you get my meaning, sir!"

Rangiku's eyes became as wide as tennis balls, mouth dropping in surprise. _How could this have happened? Who would spy on taicho? Oh damn…_

"Matsumoto-_fukutaicho_, do you know anything about this?" Yamamoto asked. "If so, I suggest you speak up now."

"I know very little, sir. Please pardon me."

As she exited the room, outside, she was stopped by none other than Jushiro Ukitake, a concerned look on the white haired father figure of a shinigami. "Rangiku, what has been going on with Toshiro? Please tell me! I want nothing more than to help! Shunsui is in there listening to Yamamoto's orders to give us an advantage on helping Ichigo and Toshiro!"

Rangiku pondered his offer for a moment, and then told the sickly _taicho _of squad 13 everything.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile Somewhere Else… Again

Gin Ichimaru's fox smile never left his face as he watched the events of the meeting unfold. "Well, Aizen-sama, did ya hear what ol' man Yamamoto said? Their gunna hunt 'em down! How excitin' and entertainin'! How do ya plan to work this one out?"

Sosuke Aizen stared at his right hand man with a wicked smile of his own on his face. "Well Gin, if we wanna pull this one off, we'll let those idiots do the work for us. If they somehow seem to fail, you know what to do."

Gin's smile widened. "Of course I do, Aizen-sama."

* * *

**Well? How was it? Was it ok? Please review so I know you enjoyed it! I love reading all y'alls reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a while :( I've been trying to figure out where I want this story to go. If you guys have any ideas of where I should take this story, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! You guys are sssooo amazing for all the reviewing! Keep me going XD

* * *

CHAPTER 6

**Soul Society**

Jushiro Ukitake hurried from the squad one barracks, after he had finished listening to Rangiku's story, and rushed to find her once again after Shunsui Kyoraku had emerged and told him of the verdict.

"_Jushiro, old man Yamamoto is sending Soi Fon and Byakuya Kuchiki to the World of the Living to arrest Toshiro, and also Ichigo. We have to do something for the poor boys. They might strip Toshiro of his rank and who knows what that old coot would think of for Ichigo."_

Ukitake was making his way towards the squad ten barracks to inform Rangiku of Yamamoto's decision. _This is going to get bad very fast._ He found Rangiku wandering outside her _taicho's _quarters.

Rangiku Matsumoto looked up at the sickly man, her gray eyes heavy with sorrow. She already knew the decision by the look on the man's face. "They are going to capture _taicho_ and Ichigo, aren't they Ukitake-_taicho_?"

Ukitake looked at the normally bubbly woman now filled with sadness. "Yes, Rangiku. He has planned to send Soi Fon and Byakuya Kuchiki."

Rangiku's eyes welled up, looking as if she would release tears at any second. Her head drooped against her enormous chest. "It's worse than I thought. Sending high ranking _taichos _to capture two boys? Oh my god…"

The fatherly white haired man placed a hand on the grieving _fukutaicho's _shoulder. "Don't give up that easily, Rangiku. We still have time. Yamamoto has not planned to send Soi Fon or Byakuya for at least another week. I have come up with a plan to help Toshiro and Ichigo. Now listen…"

**

* * *

**

World of the Living

Ichigo awoke very early on that long awaited Monday morning. Well, long awaited being little over a week, but it seemed long for the orange headed shinigami. He never remembered actually being excited about going to school. Hell, he used to absolutely _loath _school. But this time around, everything seemed different. He wanted to experience the absolute potential that his life had to offer, one of those achievements being able to complete a decent education. Ichigo Kurosaki now had a different outlook on life. _Maybe because I'm dying… _He turned his head and looked out the window at the morning sky, the sun just coming up. His disease was eating away his lungs. Ichigo turned his head to face Toshiro, his white haired _yuki no hana _sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor next to Ichigo's bed. His face was void of worry, his normal scowl wisped away while deep in slumber. Ichigo had no idea if he would ever tell Toshiro about the possibility of him dying only God knows when.

Ichigo then had the urge to smile as his little _taicho_ yawned and opened the eyelids that housed heavenly teal orbs. Those same eyes wandered around the room until they finally met his own pair of sparkling chocolate eyes.

Toshiro sat up and stretched, a small smirk making its way to his lips. "Morning, baka. How long were watching me sleep?"

Ichigo's smile widened, this time showing off his brilliant rows of white teeth. "Not long, _hana_. But you looked so peaceful, I thought I should just let you sleep until it was time to get up. Don't worry about me, though. I'm only used to waking up this early because my dad usually tries to surprise attack me in some stupid way. Speaking of Dad, he's been acting weird. He hasn't attacked me in weeks, I wonder what's up."

Toshiro's eyes instantly fell to his lap, knowing the full extent of Isshin Kurosaki's behavior. Ever since he had told the ex-_taicho_ about Ichigo's hollow attack and their "relationship", he had noticed a drastic change in the older Kurosaki. He wasn't sure if it was Isshin's pity for his own son's illness and trouble with the hollow, or if it was discontent and distancing himself from his son due to the fact of Ichigo loving a male.

Toshiro ran his hand through his unruly white hair and decided to be oblivious as well, for his boyfriend's sake. "I wouldn't know, Ichigo. I don't know your father that well, so I have no idea what behavior is normal and what is not."

"It's fine, Toshiro. I just wish he would talk to me sometimes. Anyway, we still have an hour or so until we need to start getting ready for our first day. Well, your first day, and my first day back. Why don't you try and go back to sleep for a little while, _yuki no hana_? I'll wake you up when it's time."

"Okay, but I have a better idea on how to get extremely comfortable to help both of us sleep." Toshiro picked himself off the floor, a sly smirk on his face, and crawled on the bed beside his orange headed baka of a boyfriend. He positioned himself so the back of his head was resting on Ichigo's chest, sitting in the dip of Ichigo's crossed legs, then letting out a deep sigh of content. "Let's let the alarm clock wake us up, Ichigo."

Ichigo was shocked, but not to the point that he used to be when they had first met. Such show of affection from the icy boy was a treat, indeed, but these were the times that always stood out in his mind. When his little boyfriend would drop his barriers and let him in. Ichigo breathed in the scent of Toshiro's hair. _Winter. It's beautiful as always._

"Alright, Toshiro." He paused for a moment and took in his lover's scent once again, wrapping his arms around the tiny waist, wondering when would be his last time to hold his boyfriend. "I love you, you know."

Ichigo felt his lover press further into his chest. "I love you too, Ichigo."

The strawberry let those words sink in as he felt Toshiro fall asleep in his arms. Not five minutes after the boy fell asleep, Ichigo also drifted into a peaceful slumber while running his boyfriend's hair through his own callused hands.

_

* * *

_

Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep…

Rukia awoke from her deep sleep by the sound of Ichigo's alarm clock. She sat up and stretched, ready for college life and meeting up with old friends. She poked her head out of the closet where she always slept, her purple eyes scanning the room until they came upon a sight that made her face light up.

The young Kuchiki girl saw Ichigo lying on the bed, a bundle with white hair in his arms. Ichigo was smiling in his sleep, snoring softly. Toshiro's face was against Ichigo's chest, his own breathing soft. The small _taicho_ was wrapped up in the taller's arms, safe and snug in Ichigo's hold.

As touching as the sight was, Rukia then turned her attention to the alarm clock, endlessly beeping. It was time to wake up the two lovebirds.

She hopped off her bed in the closet and quietly made her way across the room to where the two lovers were sleeping contently in each other's arms. She reached across Toshiro and shook Ichigo, rather waking him up than the icy boy. "Ichigo, time to start getting ready. Ichigo. Come on, Ichigo. ICHIGO!"

The strawberry awoke with a start, accidentally waking his boyfriend. "God dammit, Rukia! I thought you were my old man!"

Rukia burst out laughing. "You're lucky I'm not! Now get up, it's time, or we're gunna be late on our first day!" Rukia bowed in respect for Toshiro. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Hitsugaya-_taicho_."

Toshiro lifted himself from Ichigo's embrace and rubbed his teal eyes sleepily. "It's alright, Rukia. While we are in the world of the living, you can call me Toshiro if you'd like. This baka does it all the time," he said while jokingly poking Ichigo in the chest.

"Ah! God dammit!" Ichigo exclaimed. He was surprised at how much pain this disease was causing him. He clutched his chest until the pain went away. _Shit, it's getting worse_.

Toshiro wiped the joking expression from his face, replacing it with one full of concern. He placed a small pale hand on his lover's shoulder, making Ichigo's brown eyes stare straight into his own. "Ichigo, what's wrong? Are you okay? You've never reacted this way before when I've poked you. Maybe we should get your father…"

"No! I mean, don't worry about it, Toshiro, I'm fine. It's probably because I'm extra sensitive in the morning." Ichigo poked his chest with his own finger to show his boyfriend he was fine. Pain shot through his body. It was all he could do to avoid grunting in agony. "See…? Fine…" _That was definitely not the best idea. Note to self. Don't do that again._

Not too surprising, it looked to Ichigo like Toshiro hadn't bought it by the way he looked away from Ichigo, getting up and going to the bathroom. Although he hated keeping secrets from Toshiro, Ichigo did not want to upset the white haired boy and have him worrying over the strawberry's health all the time.

"You know he'll find out sooner rather than later." Ichigo turned his head towards the origin of the voice. Rukia walked over to the bed and sat beside her orange haired friend. "And if he does find out later, you'll be putting through hell."

"Rukia, you don't understand. If I tell Toshiro what's been happening, he'll be head over heels in worry every second of the day. I can't see him like that. And I absolutely **do not** want him to see me weak. How would I protect him if he thought I was weak and sick? I have to keep this a secret, for the both of us."

As suddenly as he had left, Toshiro emerged from the bathroom, wearing his black and white collared shirt with the number 46 in the left corner of the shirt. He was wearing skinny jeans that were almost as white as his hair and a black scarf, as well as black gloves with the fingers cut off. His face had what seemed to be a mixed expression of concern and anger.

"What won't you tell me, for **both **our sakes, Ichigo? That you're hurting every time you come into contact with something, or perhaps the fact that your health is dwindling?"

Ichigo looked up at his lover with a pained expression in his chocolate eyes. "Toshiro…" He couldn't stop his head from dropping to rest against his chest. His chin was lifted by the cool fingers of his lover, and was suddenly looking straight ahead into sorrowful aqua green eyes.

Toshiro brought Ichigo's lips to meet his own, kissing away his stubborn lover's worry. When they parted, Toshiro was the first to speak. "Let me help you, Ichigo. I don't want to lose you knowing that I did nothing to help. How do you think that makes me feel? I feel sick just thinking about it!" He rested his forehead against Ichigo's left shoulder. "I can't bear to lose the one person I've loved since…"

"I know, _yuki no hana._ I'm sorry." Ichigo pulled his boyfriend into a strong embrace, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist. He looked over the tiny shoulder to his best friend who was slowly leaving the room and mouthed the words "give us a minute".

He released his white haired lover and stared straight into those beloved teal orbs. "I'd never intentionally hurt you. You know that, right? I'd die protecting you. You are worth more to me than life itself, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Now, before we both start blubbering, let me get ready and then we can go see what Yuzu cooked us for breakfast. Sound good?"

That statement actually elicited a laugh from the small _taicho_, his face glued into a smirk. "Sounds good, Ichigo."

* * *

"I'm not doubting your statement at all, but I'm just not sure. Are you really eighteen years old?" the office receptionist asked, clearly still skeptical.

Toshiro could have sworn that the temperature had dropped considerably in the last five minutes due to the fact that yet another human was questioning him about his height and age relation.

Ichigo, on the other hand, could barely hold back his laughter. He felt sorry for his little boyfriend, though, so he decided to intervene. "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you have a death wish? If he says he's eighteen, then he's eighteen, regardless of his height. Now, if we could just get our schedules before classes start, that would be greatly appreciated so we're not lat on our first day."

The receptionist still looked suspiciously at the white haired boy in front of her, but complied with Ichigo's request and let them both onto the main campus.

Ichigo had a smug grin on his face as Rukia, Toshiro, and himself made their way across the grounds towards the main building. This was going to be very interesting…

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

Gin Ichimaru stared at the spying glass which he and Aizen-sama used quite often to keep secret tabs on things. His red eyes, hidden by closed lids, somehow managed to watch the tiny figure in the image. He ran his long slender finger and traced the outline of the figure's body. How could he forget that stunning figure? Not in a million years, especially since they used to belong to each other.

"Long time no see, Hitsugaya-kun," Gin whispered to himself.

* * *

OH YES I DID :) lol. Hope y'all enjoyed it! Until next time...

Oh yeah, and FYI, _yuki no hana _means "snow flower"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Soul Society**

Rangiku stared at the sickly white haired taicho of squad thirteen, her silver eyes eager to help her own taicho but at the same time very wary. _Could he really be serious? I'm not arguing or anything, it sounds like a fantastic idea, but isn't this plan kinda… like… not safe or whatever?_

"Ukitake-taicho, I mean no disrespect, but how will we even be able to leave the Seireitei and make it through the Senkaimon and to the World of the Living without being noticed by Yamamoto-sotaicho?" Rangiku implied.

Ukitake smiled at the strawberry blond fukutaicho. "Leave all that stuff to Shunsui and Kurotsuchi. Now, listen carefully, Matsumoto. The second semester has just started, so it will be less suspicious if we join sooner rather than later. We are planning on leaving when the week is out. You and I will hopefully get a chance to stay with Ichigo, while Shunsui takes care of business here with Yamamoto." He placed a hand on Rangiku's shoulder, hoping to build her confidence if not by a little. "Don't worry, everything will work out. Neither I nor Shunsui will let anything become too out of hand. Toshiro and Ichigo will be fine once we get there."

Rangiku couldn't help but smirk at the man. His confidence in himself and his comrades was amazing and it just astounded her. "Well then, I guess I had better start packing then!"

**

* * *

**

Karakura University

Ichigo was surprised if not startled by Toshiro's show of affection throughout the day. While they had most classes together, Ichigo couldn't help but notice the amount of contact the boy kept making as the day passed. It was as if his yuki no hana acted like he were…

_Oh my god! Did he hear what I said while he was in the bathroom this morning?_

"… Ichigo! Are you okay?"

Ichigo was snapped out of his strange trance by a very familiar voice. And then he remembered where he was. He was at lunch, only halfway through the school day, staring down at his only half eaten meal. _Damn, I never remember school days lasting this long before!_

He felt himself being shaken again. "Ichigo! Come on, not again!"

To make sure he didn't zone out again, the strawberry turned around and came face to face with glasses ramming into his face.

"AAHH, damn it Uryu! Next time tell me when you're that close, you could've knocked my eyes out!"

The Quincy stood up from where he was sitting, pushing his glasses up his nose, an action which had been a habit for as long as anyone could remember. "Nice to see you too, shinigami," he whispered. "I'm surprised to see Hitsugaya-kun isn't with you. He's been around you the entire day."

That statement triggered something in Ichigo's brain that made him look around him frantically. "Damn it! Is he still in the bathroom? He's missing the only good period of the day. Oh well." He then started scanning the room suspiciously so no one could hear what he was about to tell his raven haired friend "Uryu, we're friends, right? Can I tell you something? About Toshiro and me, I mean," he asked.

Uryu crossed his arms as a smirk made its way to his face. "Shut up and stop looking around like an idiot, Ichigo. I've known about you and Hitsugaya-kun for a while. I've been witnessing it all day. I never knew Hitsugaya was one for handholding, especially in public."

Ichigo's eyes got so round that the Quincy thought they would pop out of the idiot's head. "You could tell all day and you didn't warn me? Me and Toshiro could become major targets to some really bitchy people if anyone noticed we were together! Do you know how much danger we could be in if those people found out? People are bastards when it comes to tolerance, ya know." Ichigo said, crossing his arms and looking into his friends eyes.

Uryu looked down at his orange haired friend with no readable expression on his face, then took the seat he had sat in when he startled Ichigo. "I know, Ichigo, but calm down. I **am** a Quincy, so I'm trained to notice things that normal people would definitely overlook. I am positive that I am the only person on this campus that knows about you and Hitsugaya." Uryu pushed his glasses up farther on his face. "Except maybe Orihime…"

Again, Ichigo's eyes were about to roll right out of their sockets. "… what the hell, Uryu! You're telling me to calm down about no one seeing us, but then you tell me someone like Orihime saw us? Are you screwing with me?"

"And I told you not to worry about it. The only reason she saw was because I pointed out to her. She was the one rooting for you and Hitsugaya those five long years ago, remember? I just wanted to show her you two were still together. Especially after what happened…"

Ichigo just stared at the Quincy. Yes, he had told Uryu what had happened the day after the incident. By that time, Uryu and Orihime had been going out for one year also, so he had moved in with her. That also meant that the busty girl had also leant a sympathetic ear when Ichigo came over to pour out his sorrowful soul to both his friends.

The substitute shinigami turned his head and stared down at his lunch, now not at all interested eating the food his sister had packed for him. His mind was now wandering to his little white haired boyfriend who had been missing for almost twenty minutes. _Damn, how long does it take for him to use the bathroom? Maybe I should go looking for him. I hope he's not…_

"In trouble," Ichigo found himself saying out loud. "Uryu, stay here just in case Toshiro comes back before I do. I have to find him and make sure he's alright." He started walking away, but suddenly stopped to look the Quincy in the eyes one more time. "You may be trained to see things other people don't, Ishida, but you can't see everything." And on that note, he left his friend dumbfounded to find his boyfriend, praying to some entity he didn't even believe in that Toshiro was alright.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

"_Finally, lunch! I'm starving!"_

"_You're always hungry, baka."_

_Toshiro and Ichigo were walking hand in hand towards the large cafeteria, Ichigo wondering what Yuzu had packed for him and Toshiro relishing the moments holding his boyfriend's hand. _

_Ever since he had secretly heard the _whole _conversation between Ichigo and Rukia in the bathroom while getting dressed that morning, Toshiro had wanted to stay by Ichigo's side all day, making sure nothing serious would happen to his lover. Although he knew it was dangerous to hold hands, he was careful to do it in a subtle manner. He was overjoyed -although he did not show it- that he had most of his classes with Ichigo. That way he would be around just in case…_

"_Toshiro! We're here!"_

_The icy boy heard his boyfriend's voice break through his thoughts. He had been in such deep thought that he had failed to notice their arrival to the cafeteria. "Oh. Sorry, Ichigo, I was deep in thought." _

_Toshiro took a seat next to Ichigo, his teal eyes looking down at the table, filled with an unexplained worry._

_Ichigo noticed his lover's look and decided to help, placing a hand on the small boy's shoulder. "Toshiro, what's wrong? You've had that look on your face since the end of last class. Are you feeling alright?"_

_Toshiro lifted his head and brought his eyes to Ichigo's chocolate ones. For the sake of his boyfriend, Toshiro put a small, forced smirk on his face. "Nothing's wrong, Ichigo. I'm fine, just tired, that's all."_

_But that statement hadn't convinced the strawberry. "No, something's bothering you. I've known you for over five years now, so I can tell when you're upset. Now, spill it Toshiro. What's going on in that genius brain of yours?"_

"_Ichigo…" Toshiro started. "No matter what happens, you'll never leave me, right?" He then turned and placed both his fragile white hands on Ichigo's broad shoulders. "You won't ever throw me away if times get rough, or abandon me if I become disobedient, or…"_

"_Whoa whoa whoa, Toshiro! Where is all this coming from?" Ichigo was concerned over his yuki no hana's choice of words. _Throw me away? Disobedient? What the hell has he been through since that time? What have I done to him?

"_Just please answer me Ichigo! Don't die and leave me alone." Toshiro's voice faltered as tiny tears made trails down his flawless face. "Promise me. I need to hear it."_

_Ichigo looked around to make sure no one suspicious was looking, then drew his lover into a warm embrace. "Never again, hana. Never again will I leave you to fend for yourself. Never again will I let anyone take advantage of you. I swear on my life and soul."_

_They let go of each other after a minute, Toshiro being the first to speak. "I'd better go to the restroom and wash up. I don't want to look like some girl who just suffered a break up, now do I?"_

"_Hehe, alright. I'll be waiting for you. I promise."_

_The taicho made his way across the lunchroom to where the bathrooms were located. He had recognized a few faces on his way. He had glanced over to see Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Sado, Rukia, and Keigo sitting together, wondering for a brief moment if they had all planned to go to the same university._

_He approached the bathroom door when he thought he felt an abnormal but recognizable reiatsu. Toshiro stopped in order to try and identify who it belonged to. _Oh my god. It can't be! No, I'm imagining things. It can't be him.

_Toshiro shook his head and made his way to look at himself in the mirror of the men's room. His eyes were red but not too swollen, tear stains running down his cheeks, making them looked flushed in place of their normally pale composition. He suddenly became ashamed of how much he looked like he'd been through hell. He turned on the faucet to the sink and splashed his face with cool water. _Look at yourself, Toshiro. You look like shit. How many times have I told you about not showing weakness? And to your boyfriend of all people! _He banged his head against the mirror, resting his forehead against the cool glass. He'd probably been thinking in here for around five minutes now. He started to wonder about getting back to Ichigo, but the thought was interrupted with another. _How do I deserve a man as magnificent as Ichigo? If he had half a mind he would never have wanted to speak to after…

"_Well well well, if that ain't a pretty sight for sore eyes. Someone as beautiful as yourself havin' been cryin' and now as flushed as someone who just got kissed. I'd love to make tha' sadness go away."_

_Toshiro's world froze around him, then breaking into a million pieces when he heard that voice directly behind him. He was the only person in the bathroom, how had he not heard… him… come in? Or felt his unforgettable reiatsu._

_He turned around, and almost jumped when his face was just centimeters away from the man the voice had originated from._

"_Gin… Gin Ichimaru! You bastard! You traitor! What the hell do you want?"_

_Toshiro raised his hand to slap the fox's smile off that face when Gin's giant hand grabbed his tiny wrist, twisting his arm very hard._

_Gin's smile stretched even wider. "Don't be like that, Shiro-chan. I wanna help ya feel better. Juss like ol' times! Except this time, you're gunna scream so loud, ya'll be heard clear to the Seireitei."_

* * *

That had been almost twenty minutes ago, now.

His mind was swimming, pitch black darkness swirling with bright light.

His body ached. Was he going to die?

He tried to scream, but no sound came out. He was completely hoarse from screaming because of something else that had already happened.

He felt blood all over his body, soaking his skin.

He was completely naked.

Toshiro woke up, dizzily staring at the ceiling of the bathroom from the floor. He tried to move but couldn't. Partly because all four limbs were somehow tied and partly because his body had been beaten. He didn't know the extent of his wounds, but they felt horrible, possible like bones were broken.

"Well, you're finally awake, Shiro-chan! Since ya woke up so nice and quiet like, I'll let ya alone. If ya live for another five minutes, don't try an' find me, love. I wouldn't want this to happen again."

And with that, the fox face disappeared, leaving Toshiro to torment.

* * *

Ichigo was about to scream when he finally remembered where Toshiro had gone.

_The bathroom! I've gotta hurry! I felt intense reiatsu coming from that direction!_

He found himself sprinting back through the cafeteria, ignoring all the stares he received from the upper classmen and fellow classmates. He found the bathroom, finally, and burst the door open to find it empty.

"TOSHIRO! ARE YOU IN HERE!" Ichigo screamed, looking around frantically.

He waited for a moment, only to hear a small whimper coming from the back stall. He worked his way over, terrified of what he would encounter. Of course, his senses were right. What he saw terrified him so much that he felt like he would die on the spot.

"TOSHIRO! OH MY GOD! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated! Blame my internet and teachers. Here was Chapter 7! Don't worry. For those of you who like Gin, don't worry. I'll have a twist you'll love, so hang in there! And please review! Thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Gin Ichimaru walked down the long, dark hallway to Aizen's throne room, where he had been summoned by the man. Gin had no idea what this was about, but he was sure it was not that good, as far as he himself was concerned. He was suspicious that Aizen-sama had seen him spying on his former love, as he had a habit of doing since he was told of Aizen's plan. Although he still loved Toshiro, Gin was sure that the boy did not love him back, especially because of how he had left Toshiro for Aizen those five years ago, telling Toshiro that he had become trash in Gin's life that needed to be thrown away. Of course, he had not wanted to say those things to his little lover, but he had to. There was no way around it… was there? Could he have done something to get around Aizen…?

No. There was no way around a man like that. A man like Sosuke Aizen, who would deceive so much that his whole life was a lie through his teeth. A man who would cheat and use your own life against you, making you do his bidding in fear of exposure… that's what had gotten Gin. Aizen had threatened to expose Gin as well as his relationship with Toshiro, threatening to kill the white haired taicho if he did not come along. What Gin had always suspected was that whenever he had became the squad three taicho and formed his bond with Toshiro, he could sense his former taicho's jealousy. Although it was subtle enough for Toshiro not to notice, but he was thankful for that fact.

Standing outside the throne room door, Gin remembered what he was going to do the night before Aizen would blackmail him. The never ending smile suddenly disappeared for an instant as he reminisced. _I was gonna ask 'im to marry me…_

Suddenly, the doors swung open, revealing to the red eyed man a room void of everything but Aizen himself.

Aizen looked up from where he was sitting and motioned for Gin to come forward, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "Come on in, Gin. I have some things to discuss with you."

Gin slowly made his way towards the brown haired bastard, wondering what the surprise summoning would be about, all while trying to maintain his usual fox like appearance to not draw suspicion. "Watcha need, Aizen-sama? Did I do somethin' bad?"

Aizen folded his arms across his broad chest, showing no other emotion besides the sly smirk on his face. "I paid someone a visit this afternoon. You'll never believe who it was! We had so much fun…"

Gin's face, for the first time in the longest time, became a mix of worry and anger. _No! He couldn't mean… what did he do?_

**

* * *

**

Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo sat next to his little boyfriend's bed in the clinic, of course having left school early to get his yuki no hana proper medical attention after he found Toshiro bound in the bathroom stall, a sight he would never be able to erase from his memory for the rest of his life. He stared down at the battered boy, his physical appearance an exact image of Ichigo's soul at the moment. Ichigo would always remember how his lover looked at that moment, that fact haunting him. Toshiro's face was swollen, the usually soft pink lips now red and chapped. His arms and legs had cuts up and down their whole length, severe bruises where he had been tied. There were also open wounds all the way from his neck down to his…

_It's my fault! I wasn't there when he needed me! Why am I such a failure as a boyfriend? Why in the fucking world can't I do anything right! Why can't I even protect the ones I love?_

Somehow during his mental abuse, Ichigo had started screaming and beating himself, turning the abuse from mental to self inflicted physical injuries becoming more apparent. These little "seizures" had first begun after that fateful night a year ago. Ichigo would get so mad at Toshiro that he would scream, but then become so furious with himself for being mad at Toshiro that he would turn on himself and start injuring himself. What made matter worse is that Ichigo would not be aware of what he was doing to himself. His father had once told him that it was a good thing he screamed while having these outbursts, otherwise no one would know when he had an attack. On more than one occasion, one of his family members had heard him screaming and found Ichigo trying to cut himself with a razor. He had succeeded a few times on almost killing himself, although never aware of what he had done. The only proof the strawberry had were the severe scars and the extreme pain he felt afterwards.

Now, thrashing around next to Toshiro's bed, beginning to beat himself to a bloody pulp and still mentally cursing himself, Ichigo felt utterly hopeless, fading deeper into the blackness of oblivion.

Suddenly, he felt strong arms grab him, trying to help him stop from killing himself. Along with the arms came a familiar voice.

"ICHIGO! Damn, he's not listening! Come on Chad, smack him awake! ICHIGO KUROSAKI, YOU WAKE UP THIS MINUTE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"

Ichigo's mind became blank as the effects of his seizure dissipated from existence once again. It took him a minute, but he could make out six other people in the room besides Toshiro and himself. He could distinguish voices he had not heard in a long time.

_Slap!_

Ichigo's mind was pulled back to reality as he felt the sting of the slap across his face, still extremely flushed and now severely broken. He lifted his eyes to stare into another pair of dark brown eyes belonging to a face that he hadn't seen for years. "That's it Ichigo, come back to us. Damn, that was close. I'm glad we arrived when we did."

Ichigo wracked his brain for the man's name, finally finding it when he was about to break down again. "Jushiro… Jushiro Ukitake!"

The fatherly taicho smiled brightly, feeling extremely at ease as Ichigo remembered his name. "That's right, I'm here. You're lucky Rangiku and I got here when we did. We were coming over with Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad when we heard violent screaming coming from in here." Ukitake's smile instantly disappeared as his eyes rested on the person lying on the bed. "But now I see what might trigger such aggression from you."

Ichigo absorbed all the information he had just received. His eyes suddenly widened with recognition. "You said Rangiku was here! Where is she? I have to talk to her!"

The busty fukutaicho ran across the room, putting her hands on Ichigo's broad shoulders, staring into his chocolate eyes with misty gray ones. "Sssshhh, it's okay, Ichigo, I'm here. Calm down, don't beat yourself up again." She waited for the fellow strawberry to calm down and asked, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Ichigo's face grew sullen as he stood up from his chair, dropping down to his knees. His face was pressed up against the floor, bowing in front of Rangiku, gripping the hem of her pants. "Rangiku… please forgive me. I am an utter failure as a friend and a lover. I vow I will never let your taicho leave my side again, and I know just how to do that when he wakes up, if he'll still have me after I abandoned him and left him to that…" His voice faltered as he remembered how he had found his lover and the familiar, overwhelmingly evil reiatsu he felt lingering in the bathroom.

Ichigo did what he would never do again for the rest of his life. He threw his arms around Rangiku's legs, begging and weeping. "Please forgive me! I let Toshiro get brutalized while I sat there and did nothing! I will kill myself if you wish me to, all I ask is that you forgive me before I do!"

Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, Ukitake, and of course Rangiku stared wide eyed at the normally brash and stubborn substitute shinigami, now on his knees begging for forgiveness for something he had no control over. There was a sorrowful silence, except for the sound of Ichigo's whimpering as he sobbed.

Rangiku was the first to break the silence, bending down to lift Ichigo from the floor. When he was finally standing, she looked into his eyes with a softness that no one knew she had. Suddenly, she pulled Ichigo into a soft embrace, contrary to the bear hugs she always administered to everyone.

"You listen to me, Ichigo Kurosaki," she whispered into Ichigo's ear. "It's not your fault that taicho is hurt like this. Whoever did that to him is who you should be blaming, not yourself. You're taking on a burden that you should not even have to think on carrying." Rangiku released the embrace and looked Ichigo over with a slightly concerned look. "Now, if Toshiro wakes up and sees you like this, what will he think? You have scars all over yourself, Ichigo. You look almost as bad as taicho."

Ichigo knew she was right. _How can I let him see me like this? He'll blame himself, and he doesn't need that. _"Thank you, Rangiku. I'll try." He then suddenly brought a small smirk across his face. "Jushiro, you were the one who brought me back, right? What was with the 'wake up this minute before I kick your ass' business about?"

That certainly helped lighten the mood. Ukitake laughed when he heard Ichigo ask that question. "Well, it wasn't entirely my idea. Rukia said she uses it on you all the time, and it normally works, so I thought I'd give it a try!"

That elicited a laugh from everyone in the room, a good change from the dampening sadness.

"…hey… what did I miss?" whispered a hoarse voice.

All eyes in the tiny room turned to the hospital bed to see Toshiro with a slight smirk on his face, trying to keep the good mood in tact. Although, it didn't last for long.

Of course, Ichigo was the first to be beside his lover, his larger hands cupping the boy's abused cheeks. "Hey there, yuki no hana. How are you feeling? I was worried sick about you!"

Toshiro's dull teal eyes scanned his boyfriend's face and arms. "I can see that. Ichigo, what happened? You look worse than after you defeated Aizen."

_Oh shit! I didn't have time to fix myself. What should I say? Should I lie? Tell him the truth? If I lie, he'll hate me! If I tell the truth, he'll blame himself! Ugh!_

"Well, ya see…" Ichigo began, but stopped right in the middle of his thought. _I can't do this anymore! I can't hold it off any longer!_

The orange headed man bent down on one knee beside his lover of five years. "Yuki no hana, I almost lost you today, and I almost died when I found you. It's my fault for not being there to protect you, and I never want to be apart like that again. I know it's kinda selfish, but it's true! I want to be with you for the rest of my life! I love you more than I love life itself. Hell, I love more than I love my own soul."

Toshiro looked at his boyfriend with a slightly confused look on his face, trying to figure out what was going on. _Damn, I'm a freaking prodigy, and after five years, I can never figure out what's going on in that head of his._

Ichigo looked up at Toshiro nervously, trying not to think about the consequences of what he was about to ask. "What I'm trying to say is…" He brought his hands from behind his back, revealing a small box. When he opened it, everyone in the room gasped. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, my yuki no hana, will you marry me?"

Toshiro's eyes went as wide as tennis balls, but gained their sparkle back. Tears started running down his face, but this time they were tears of joy. Tears that felt good to shed. He sat up from where he was lying and threw his arms around Ichigo's thick neck, half crying and half laughing. "Well, it's about time, baka."

Ichigo looked his boyfriend in the eyes, the shine returning to his own brown orbs. "So, is that Toshiro talk for 'of course Ichigo, I will'?"

Instead of smacking the strawberry across the head, Toshiro leaned forward and kissed his lover tenderly on the lips. It was not a heated, rushed kiss, or even a battle for dominance. It was a kiss that sent sparks up and down the couples' spines, a passionate lingering one that was one worthy of envy.

When they finally broke, Toshiro spoke, arms still wrapped tightly around Ichigo's neck, never wanting to let go. "Of course it's yes. I would love to marry you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

This time it was Ichigo's eyes to water up with joy, but was interrupted by the enormous "aaawww" of Orihime and Rangiku.

Suddenly, Ukitake remembered the reason why he had come. "Ichigo, before you get to comfortable, you need to stay on high alert, especially since you two will be getting married soon. Yamamoto-sotaicho is sending Soi Fon and Byakuya Kuchiki here to retrieve you and Hitsugaya-kun. They'll take you back and put under arrest for treason."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile… as Always

"Aizen-sama, don't tell me it was…" Gin began.

"But of course it was, Gin," Aizen chuckled. "I visited little Shiro-chan this afternoon at the university. And boy, did he and you have fun."

It took a minute, but the Gin suddenly realized what Aizen was talking about.

He had used an illusion of Gin to rape Toshiro!

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! I wanna thank all of you who have been reviewing, especially Ebbie54 and Toshirokun13! You guys rock my socks off :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a little warning, if Ogichi seems a little OOC, its because i wanted him to so he could fit into my story line. But anyway, enjoy :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Everyone in the tiny hospital room of the Kurosaki clinic became quiet after Ukitake's report. He told the lovers and their group of friends of Yamamoto's orders for the detainment of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki, sending Soi Fon and Byakuya Kuchiki to carry out the dismal command. Of course Ichigo had become stunned by this, complaining about how the "old geezer" would send two of the most highly skilled taichos for just a simple arrest. All throughout Ichigo's complaining, Toshiro remained silent, looking down at his lap while continuing to hold the strawberry's hand in his own. He had feared that this would happen sooner rather than later, but did not have the heart to inform his boyfriend and strip Ichigo of his last ounce of happiness that he found in the little white haired taicho.

As Toshiro was now looking down at his own left hand that was grasping Ichigo's, he took this time to notice the ring his boyfriend, now fiancé, had given him. It was not intricate or fancy, but simple and original. He knew Ichigo was not rich, so he was pleasantly surprised to see the kind of ring he was given. It was so silver it almost appeared to be crystal. The gem in the middle was not a diamond, but a sapphire, sparkling in the light of the room.

The room was now so silent that one could hear every person in the room breathing if they listened. Ichigo, of course, was the first to break the long lasting quiet. "I still don't get it!" He slammed his free hand down on the small bedside table. "I get that some people don't accept the fact that one can find love with a person of the same sex, but why take it this far? Making love illegal and treating it as if it were treason? This is bullshit and everyone here knows it! I'll betcha a few other members of the Gotei thirteen think this is shit too!"

Ukitake lifted his head from where he was thinking. "Of course. Shunsui and I think this is unacceptable. I know Unohana does not like this decision, as well as Kurotsuchi, but he just wants to experiment to see what makes people choose homosexuality. I also have a feeling that Byakuya might object, but cannot defy Yamamoto. All the others are clearly against homosexuality, including their fukutaichos." The sickly man again took the position of one deep in thought. "The part I do not get is the same as you, Ichigo. Why would Yamamoto send two of the most highly skilled persons to make a simple arrest? It just doesn't sound like him!"

Toshiro looked up and directly at Ichigo. "I know why."

Every person in the room made a confused look at Toshiro, including Ichigo. "What do you mean, yuki no hana? What do you know that we don't? It's okay to tell me. You already agreed to be mine." Ichigo said with a bit of a smirk on his face to make his fiancé feel a bit more confident.

It seemed to work; Toshiro's face seemed relieved and he continued, squeezing Ichigo's hand tighter. "The only possible explanation would be that Yamamoto-sotaicho somehow found out about me and the man I was with before I met you." He closed his eyes in hesitation, reluctant to tell Ichigo who he was with before he had ever met the substitute. "I was with Gin Ichimaru for three years. We were becoming very serious when Rukia had been brought back to be executed and Aizen betrayed us. I was furious when I found out that Gin had chosen to take the side of that bastard, but that was not the only reason I became angry." Tears were starting to come to his eyes, eliciting a squeeze from Ichigo's hand. "Gin came to me while Momo and myself were in the infirmary, telling me that I was trash that needed to be thrown away. He told me that I was unnecessary and meant nothing to him anymore, that I had been very disobedient."

Ichigo froze, recognizing the words that came from his lover's mouth. "Toshiro, you asked me the other day never to leave you because you were trash or being disobedient. Is this why you asked me to confirm my love for you?"

Toshiro's tears began to flow more steadily, but he remained determined not to whimper. "Yes. I hope you don't hate me, but I don't want to lose you, Ichigo! You mean the world to me!"

Ichigo took the tiny form of his lover in his arms and embraced Toshiro like there was no tomorrow. "I'll always love you, yuki no hana, and only you. You have no need to worry." He released Toshiro and lifted the boy's chin with his hand so the teal eyes were looking directly into his brown eyes. "Now you listen to me, Toshiro Hitsugaya. You are not worthless! You are not trash! If you were, I would have never asked you to marry me. Do you understand?"

Toshiro looked into Ichigo's soft chocolate eyes, seeing in them a desperation for understanding. He sighed and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes "Of course I understand. Thank you."

Neither of the lovers was prepared for the attack that came next. Rangiku flew across the room and wrapped her arms around the couples' necks, overjoyed. "That was _**SO**_ sweet, taicho! I love seeing you two happy, it makes me even happier!"

"RANGIKU! GET OFF OF ME NOW!" the white haired boy yelled, hating when his fukutaicho ruined his moments with Ichigo.

As Rangiku made her way back to where everyone was standing and now chuckling, Ukitake took the opportunity to get everybody back on the task at hand. "We need to start preparing for a fight if need be. I have not heard when Yamamoto will send them, but we need to be ready for anytime at all. We need to get back into shape after five years, especially because of urgent news I recently received." He sighed and stood up from his chair. "We have reason to believe that Aizen is once again becoming active."

This news caused the room to become silent once again. Ichigo's mind suddenly went blank from the news. _Does this mean what I think it means?_

He decided to take a shot and ask Toshiro. "Yuki no hana, you never told me who did this to you." His eyes became very dark with anger, becoming ready to explode. "It was Ichimaru, wasn't it? He did this to you."

Toshiro was startled by the sudden statement. He did not know how to respond. _What will Ichigo do to Gin if he finds him? If I tell him, he might kill Gin. If I don't tell him, he'll feel betrayed._

"Yes. As far as I could tell, it was Gin Ichimaru."

Ichigo's stance did not change as he whispered, his voice full of hate and anger. "Could everyone please give me and Toshiro a minute? I don't care where you guys go, as long as it is out of the room."

As his friends and colleagues filed out of the room in shock, Ichigo totally lost it as the door shut. He started beating himself and hurtling himself against any stable object in the room. "I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH! He can't just come after five years and do… **this**… to you! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Toshiro backed up as much as he could on his bed as he felt a familiar evil reiatsu spilling from his lover. _Oh god, no! Don't you lose control, baka! Don't leave me alone with him!_

But it was too late. Toshiro stared in horror as Ichigo's face became distorted and twisted into a psychotic smile.

"_Hey there, yuki no hana! Long time no see!"_

"Ogichi. What are you doing, taking advantage of Ichigo? You're making his condition worse by appearing!"

"_HAHAHAHA! Ya don' remember the fact tha' I'm the only thing keepin' King alive? Without me, your precious fiancé is as good as dead!_

What took place next was something Toshiro did not expect to see in a million years. The hollow now possessing his lover made a face that almost looked full of sorrow. Ogichi made his way over to Toshiro slowly, his golden irises starting to become surrounded by the white and red mask.

"_I've been watchin you an' King, Shiro-chan. He's so happy when he's with ya that it stops rainin' completely! I've never seen anythin' like it!"_ He put a cold hand on Toshiro's shoulder, at which the boy shuddered at the touch. Ogichi frowned a bit at this. _"Come on, babe, don' be like that. Juss hear me out first. I know this'll sound like bull, but I've come to respect King's genuine relationship with ya. Also, durin' this month, I've grown rather fond o' ya, Toshiro Hitsugaya. And I've gained new respect for the King. I can't argue with love like y'all two got. I'm ashamed to admit it, but King's feelins have softened me a bit, since I'm a part o' him an' all. Now, I'm not keeping King alive cause I need to, but cause I want to." _

The hollow sighed. _"What I'm tryin to say is, if ya marry king, will ya marry me along with 'im? Will ya accept us both? In turn, I'll protect ya and King with my life. All I want is your love, yuki no hana."_

Toshiro couldn't believe what he was hearing! Could this be happening. He stared at Ogichi with wide teal eyes jumping in confusion. His mind fought for an answer to this riddle set before him. _How do I respond to this? I just wish I knew he was telling the truth._

"Then why did you take over Ichigo just now? Why did you play on his weakness?"

"_Cause I can't communicate with ya otherwise!"_

"Prove yourself to me, Ogichi. Let me see Ichigo's mind."

The hollow smiled brightly at this opportunity to prove himself. _"Alright! Let's get goin then, babe!"_

Toshiro took Ogichi's face in his tiny pale hands and concentrated as hard as he could until his mind and the world around him went completely black.

* * *

Orihime was the first to speak when they had been out in the hallway for almost five minutes in pure silence, everyone shocked by Ichigo's sudden request. She tightened her grasp on Uryu's hand, clearly worried. "Do you think Ichigo and Hitsugaya-kun are okay in there? I heard crashing and yelling!"

Uryu looked his girlfriend in the eyes, trying to boost her confidence in their friends. "Of course they are. Whatever they were doing has been resolved now. There are no more noises."

"Yeah, but sometimes silence is a bad thing."

Chad spoke for the first time all day. "Have faith in them, Orihime. They'll set right everything that needs to be."

Orihime smiled at the big man sitting next to her, grabbing his hand and giving him a thankful squeeze. "You guys are right, as always. I need to stop worrying so much!"

"It's okay to worry sometimes, Orihime," Rangiku interjected. "Don't stop being who you are because you are sometimes wrong. In fact, I'm glad I'm not the only one who is worried about what was going on in there."

Ukitake laughed at this. "Well, now that we are all sure that Ichigo and Hitsugaya-kun are fine, let's get a plan together for when they are ready to come out, shall we?"

Everyone nodded at the idea. They needed to be ready for when Soi Fon and Byakuya would show.

They spent the next ten minutes planning and going over ideas when they heard the sound of a shunpo from the next room.

Rukia's raven colored eyes became wide in surprise as the figure came into the waiting room. "Byakuya nii-sama!"

"Rukia, Ukitake, I have come to warn you."

* * *

Toshiro opened his eyes to see a strange new world, filled with a city made up of sideways skyscrapers. His mind came to the realization that this indeed was Ichigo's mind. _Damn, his mind sure is complicated. No wonder why I can never figure him out._

He then noticed a hand running softly itself through his white spikes. He was startled and jumped out of the touch, ready to defend himself.

"Whoa, Toshiro! It's just me!" Ichigo stood up and walked towards Toshiro, placing his hands on his yuki no hana's shoulders. "I'm sorry about earlier, losing control like that. I should have never left you alone with him without at least a warning. But I was just so pissed about this whole Gin Ichimaru business!" He bent down and brushed his lips against the soft lips of his fiancé. "Forgive me?"

Toshiro scoffed at the orange headed idiot. "Of course, it wasn't completely your fault, was it Ogichi?"

They turned around to stare at the albino version of Ichigo, his black and gold eyes looking like a kid who had just been caught stealing. _"Yeah yeah, don't rub it in. Hey king, can ya help me prove my point to Toshiro? I wanna be with 'im too!"_

Ichigo thought for a moment before looking at Toshiro. "Well, I can vouch for him. This past month, he has changed drastically. How and why is beyond me, but he does love you as much as I do. I think he's goin' soft."

"_Hey, careful, King! I can still kick your ass! But I won't cause Shiro wouldn't like that!_

Toshiro wondered to himself if the hollow really had changed. "Ichigo, was he telling the truth about him being the only reason you are still alive?"

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah. At first it was just so he could kick my ass later and take over my body. But now, he's genuine on protecting both of us. I can tell because he's a part of me, so we share everything. Thoughts, emotions, actions, power, and so on. I've been talking to him this past month since the last time you saw him, and I say just give him a chance. Maybe he just needs a little love, as sappy as it sounds."

That elicited a laugh from the small taicho, making Ogichi frown. "Oh, don't worry, hollow, I'm not laughing because I don't like you. I'm laughing because if you told me your predicament a month ago instead of scaring the shit out of me, I would've complied." He walked up to the hollow and quickly pecked the cold, white lips, leaving his arms wrapped around Ogichi's neck when they broke. "If I'm going to be marrying Ichigo, it is my job to love **all **of him."

Ogichi wrapped his arms around Toshiro's waist, smiling. _"Thanks, Shiro. I'll protect ya and king with my life, I promise."_

Ichigo separated the two, feeling left out. He turned to look at the hollow, mocking a pout. "What, nothing for me?"

Ogichi complied with a humph and quickly pecked Ichigo's lips. _"I'm gunna have fun with this!"_

In the middle of his laughter, Toshiro's head snapped to attention. "Ichigo, do you feel that reiatsu?"

"Yeah, it seems very familiar. Who is it?"

Ogichi's head also came to attention, bent on helping his new friends. _"Do y'all know a guy named Byakuya Kuchiki?"_

Both the lovers' heads turned to look at one another in horror.

"Damn it!" Ichigo panicked. "We have to get back before anything happens!"

**

* * *

**

You Know What Goes Here

"I told you so, Gin," Aizen chuckled as he and the fox faced man stared into the glass, watching the events in the World of the Living transpire. "I told you that Shiro-kun would think it was you!"

Gin tried to keep up his role and not kill the bastard where he stood. "Wow, you two did have fun, didn't you?" he asked, the smile on his face extremely forced. _How long should I keep this up? I wanna help Shiro, but I don't know the right time. Hang in there, Toshiro. _

**Yay for chappie nine! I'm on a roll! Thanks to all who review! I need the energy to keep going XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for such a late update! My internet was not working X( But it is now, so enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Ichigo and Toshiro hurried hand in hand out of the small room into the waiting area a few feet down the hall. The taller man's mind was racing, trying to formulate a plan in case he had to take action. _What the hell could Byakuya be doing here so early? Jushiro didn't even expect him for at least another couple of weeks! And where is Soi Fon? This is too goddamn confusing!_

The lovers rounded the corner at the end of the hallway and almost ran right into the older Kuchiki. Hearing them, Byakuya turned around to stare at them, no emotion showing on his poignant face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I have come to warn you and Hitsugaya," Byakuya stated, also noticing the confusion on the lovers' faces. "I am sure that you are wondering why I would decide to help you two."

Ichigo looked up at the taicho of squad six. "The hell I am! I thought everyone was against us!" He ran an exasperated hand through his orange mop of hair. "Damn, this shit is confusing. I thought you and Soi Fon weren't supposed to come for a while." He shot Byakuya a suspicious glare. "So why **are** you here helping me and Toshiro?"

The room remained quiet for a good thirty seconds before Byakuya answered. "I do not feel it is right for two people to be punished for being in love, even if it is against the law." He turned his head to look at his younger sister, his dark eyes showing a slight hint of sympathy. "I know from experience."

Of course, Ichigo had no idea what was going on. "Rukia, what is he talking about?" As the younger girl was about to answer, the substitute shinigami adorned a small look of mischief in his chocolate eyes, along with a small smirk. He walked over to Byakuya and poked the taicho in the shoulder. "You had a girlfriend, didn't ya? You were in love before, yeah? Don't you deny it, Byakuya Kuchiki! I knew you were a bit of a softie!"

As she watched her brother's eyes become wide, Rukia took it upon herself to knock some sense into the orange haired baka. She leaped across the room and took the liberty of landing her foot directly on Ichigo's forehead, kicking him to the floor. "Don't talk to Byakuya nii-sama like that, you idiot!" She huffed and helped Ichigo up off the floor, noticing Toshiro chuckling as Ichigo made his way over to take the small taicho's hand in his own. "Anyway Ichigo, nii-sama is going to explain the plan the Soul Society has come up with to deal with you two and the threat of Aizen's possible return, so listen close!"

Ichigo lifted his free hand and made a mock solute, a big grin on his face. "Yes ma'am!" He was forced to lower his arm quickly to protect his side from being beaten by his fiancé, who was eyeing him with a strict look in those teal eyes.

"It is time to be serious, Kurosaki! We need to know what to expect and how to plan for these upcoming events." As he saw the saddened look in his lover's eyes, Toshiro squeezed the taller's hand for comfort. "Just listen for once. Please?"

The strawberry complied with a squeeze of his own. "Okay, yuki no hana. I'll be good, I swear."

Byakuya took this opportunity to continue. Eight pairs of eyes in the room turned their attention to him as he spoke. "As far as I know, the sotaicho has planned to deploy the stealth force to Hueco Mundo to find any evidence of recent activity, or any evidence at all to confirm that it is indeed Aizen who is still alive." His dark eyes drifted tentatively to rest upon Toshiro. "We all know that Gin Ichimaru is indeed alive."

Toshiro felt a pang of fear run through his body, causing him to shiver. This caused Ichigo to wrap his muscular arms around the smaller body in front of him. "Byakuya, let's get back to the plan, shall we?"

Awareness made its way to the Kuchiki's face. "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya," he apologized, bowing out of respect for the fellow taicho. "As far as we can figure, no one even knows if Aizen's base of operations is still in Hueco Mundo or if he is operating elsewhere. But this is not the main task at hand as of yet." He turned once again to face the two lovers with a face that resembled something like regret. "Five years ago, Aizen had wanted to take both Ichigo and Hitsugaya to use for his own purposes. Yamamoto sotaicho is using this as a kind of cover up to apprehend both of you. I find this fact repulsive and unjust. This is why I had to find a way to warn you all. I would like to side with you for the upcoming battle, along with my fukutaicho."

As soon as Byakuya was done with his sentence, the fukutaicho of squad six, Renji Abarai, came into the small waiting room, all eyes turning to watch the red headed man walk through the doorway.

Ichigo's face twisted in fury at the sight of the bastard that had tried to have a way with his now fiancé. He let go of Toshiro and ran across the room until he was face to face with Renji. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you for what you did!" Ichigo's fist made contact with Renji's jaw three times before finally knocking the fukutaicho to the floor, almost dislocating the jaw entirely. Before he could leap on the read headed bastard, Ichigo felt a small hand encircle his wrist.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, don't you even **think **about it!" Toshiro's bright teal eyes tore through Ichigo's light brown ones, filled with a mixture of rage and confusion. "Don't you start anything here. Not now. Believe me, I would like nothing more than for you to knock some sense into this dick, but we need all the help we can get." The small taicho's grip on Ichigo's wrist softened, trying to communicate his reasons to the taller man.

Ichigo complied by intertwining his large fingers with Toshiro's, smiling when he looked at his soon to be husband. "I know. I'll take care of him when all this is over." His eyes came into direct contact with Renji's reddish brown eyes, the bastard still dazed on the floor, seeing stars. He made his way to where Renji was sprawled, lifting him up from the floor, but keeping his fist tightly wrapped around the collar of Renji's kimono. "I'll let you live, but only because Toshiro and I need help. Although, I can't promise that I won't bust your sorry ass when this is over, and for the remainder of this incident, I would **strongly** advise you not to come within at least twenty feet of Toshiro and if you do, I'll personally see to it that you're carried away in a body bag. Do you understand me?"

All eyes in the tiny waiting room were wide and staring at Ichigo and Renji. "Okay Ichigo, I get it! Just let go! You're choking me!"

Ichigo smirked at the fact that he was choking Renji. "Well, in that case, I won't let go just yet. This is kinda fun."

Toshiro, noticing Ichigo slightly losing control, sped across the room to tug on Ichigo's arms, trying to get him to loosen his grip on Renji. "Ichigo, Ogichi, you let go of him right now! Remember what I told you! We need him!"

Ogichi's voice manifested itself through Ichigo. "Come on, babe, I wanna kill 'im! He made ya and king go through hell! Just let me maim 'im! He'll still be livin'!"

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees as Toshiro tried to calm down Ichigo and his hollow, being careful not to freeze Ichigo's arm. _I hope Ichigo was right about me being able to trust his hollow indefinitely_ "Now you listen to me, Ogichi, right now I need you to give Ichigo back to me so I can talk to **both** of you and so Ichigo doesn't kill this man, do you hear me?"

Although Ichigo still appeared to be Ichigo, by this point, his eyes had adorned the black and golden eyes of Ogichi. The hollow turned his head to look straight into aqua orbs filled with concern and frustration. He loosened his grip on Renji, black and gold filling with sorrow. Taking one last opportunity to glare at the red head, Ogichi tossed the fukutaicho onto a nearby chair. "I heard ya Shiro, and o' course I'll letcha talk to king. Give me a sec."

The hollow grabbed Toshiro and pulled the smaller man into a kiss, slowly giving control back to Ichigo as the heated kiss slowly progressed. When a very startled Toshiro pulled away, he noticed he was staring into the familiar chocolate eyes he had come to know and love.

"Sorry about that, yuki no hana. He just pisses me off."

Toshiro slapped Ichigo across the face, but had a smile on his face. "That was for Ogichi. Tell him not to surprise attack me like that again or I'll come in that idiot mind of yours and kick his ass."

Ichigo couldn't help but burst out laughing at his fiancé's weird sense of humor. "I'll be sure to relay the message," he said, wrapping his arms around his lover's slim waist.

They were about to kiss again when they heard scoffing from the other side of the room. Ichigo looked across to see Uryu covering his mouth and pretend to be coughing, but with a smile. "Excuse me for interrupting, Ichigo, but we were in a meeting discussing our current situation including you two. Would you like to come back to reality?"

The substitute shinigami made a scoff of his own towards his best friend. "Whatever, Uryu. But you're right. Let's get back to our little discussion."

Ichigo then took the opportunity to ask Byakuya a question that had been gnawing at his brain. "Byakuya, when should we be expecting Soi Fon to come with the stealth force?"

"Since they have just been deployed to Hueco Mundo, I expect that they won't be sighted in the World of the Living for at least a month or two." The older Kuchiki looked at Ichigo with a slightly suspicious expression. "Why do you ask, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo smiled so brightly that one could swear they saw the sun beaming in his eyes. His arms tightened around Toshiro, looking down at his lover with a fiery passion. "Because I want to know how long I have to get my fiancé to finally let me marry him."

Toshiro's cool teal eyes went wide with surprise. "Ichigo, you…"

Ichigo ran a hand through Toshiro's soft white spikes. "That's right. I want you to be mine. As soon as possible. I wouldn't be able to handle losing you again. What do ya say, yuki no hana? How 'bout we get married tomorrow? Everyone here can be invited and we can find a preacher somewhere and…"

"Ichigo!" Toshiro's eyes drifted up to Ichigo's chocolate orbs, a grin on his smooth face. "I already agreed to marry you, but do we have to do it so soon? Don't you feel like if we get married too soon that it won't work?"

"Toshiro, my life wouldn't work without you in it. I will not lose you again." The orange headed man turned his head to smile at the rest of his friends. "What do you say, guys? Would you like to see us get married tomorrow? It'll be the wedding of the century! A lowly substitute shinigami marrying a full fledged taicho!"

Orihime and Rangiku both squealed their delight while Ukitake chuckled at the two women. Chad grunted his approval while Uryu grinned at the lovers.

Rukia came to put her arms around her orange haired friend she had considered another brother and the taicho of squad ten. "You'd better marry him, Hitsugaya-taicho, or I'll have to listen to him mope forever!"

Laughter spread throughout the room at that statement, knowing full well that it might become true. "Rukia is right, Hitsugaya," Byakuya stated. "No one ever knows what tomorrow may bring, or even what will happen in a few seconds from now. Getting married as soon as possible is a logical decision, and also the right one."

Toshiro leaned up and brought his soon to be husband down for a quick peck on the lips, smiling into the kiss. "Tell Ogichi that we'll be getting married tomorrow then. I don't want to lose you either. I would die if I lost you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I am looking forward to spending the rest of my days as Toshiro Kurosaki."

Ichigo almost jumped with joy on the spot, but let out a loud laugh and embraced his young lover deeply. "Tomorrow it is then! Hey everyone, I'm getting married!" His face suddenly looked as if he would pass out any second. "I'm… getting… married…"

As Ichigo stared off into oblivion, Byakuya stepped in between the lovers and helped Ichigo stand. "We'd all better get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. I'll help carry this one to his room."

Toshiro wrapped his skinny arms around Ichigo's broad waist. "I'll help you. I'll sleep with him tonight to make sure he's alright. When he gets excited, he becomes unstable. He's been sick. Very sick."

All other eyes in the room fell on Ichigo's dazed form, the orange headed man still in shock from the reality of being married the next day. If one of them bothered to look closer, they would have noticed a thin layer of sweat forming on Ichigo's skin, making it look slightly glazed. Toshiro and Byakuya carried Ichigo up to his room, making sure to be extra careful with the sick but excited man.

"I think it's time for all of us to get some rest," Ukitake stated. "Tomorrow is not going to be exciting just for Ichigo. We also need to be ready for anything. If Yamamoto were to somehow find out about the wedding, he might pull Soi Fon and the stealth force from Hueco Mundo to stop it."

* * *

Ichigo woke up in a daze of dizziness, not remembering how and when he had made the trek up to his room. He stretched his stiff muscles, slowly drifting back into sleep.

"Well, look who woke up. Are you feeling alright now?"

Ichigo almost fell on the floor at the sound of the voice from beside him, not noticing the other person in bed with him. He looked down and sighed a relief when the voice belonged to his Toshiro, the white haired boy placing a cool hand on his forehead to check for remaining signs of a fever.

Ichigo took his lover's hand from his forehead and intertwined their fingers, smiling brightly, trying not to show any sign that he was in pain. "I'm fine now, yuki no hana. As long as you're with me, I'll always be fine."

Toshiro scoffed. "Baka. You're still very warm, and you seem to be shivering. Maybe I should leave, I'm probably making you feel more cold than you need to be."

As Toshiro made his way to get up, Ichigo tightened his grip on their entwined hands. "Don't you leave me, Toshiro. I can't stand it when we're apart." That earned him a scoff and a body cuddled up against his own. He rested his chin on Toshiro's head, feeling the softness of the white spikes. "Just think, yuki no hana. This our last night of being just boyfriends. Tomorrow, we'll be married." He kissed the head of his lover beneath him. "We will become one. And I could have never asked for a better husband."

Toshiro smiled brightly, the thought of spending the rest of his days with Ichigo thrilling him; so much in fact he couldn't sleep. He leaned deeper into Ichigo's broad chest, sighing in content. "Tomorrow I'll no longer be myself. I will proudly take the name of Toshiro Kurosaki."

Ichigo chuckled at that. _Toshiro Kurosaki does have a nice ring to it._ "And don't forget our wedding night!"

"Ichigo, you pervert!" Toshiro chuckled, lightly bringing his elbow into contact with Ichigo's abdomen.

The taller man winced slightly at the contact. "Ouch, careful Toshiro. Try and sleep. And when you dream, try and dream about us."

Toshiro turned his face and kissed his husband to be deeply. "I couldn't dream of anything but."

* * *

**Again, thanks to all who review! Especially Toshirokun13! i wuv u 3 anyway, the wedding will take place next chappie *fangirl squeal* I'll be sure to make it awesome! Also, I wanna tell everyone that my friend and I are planning a Naruto Bleach X-over that I'm gunna be starting soon, so that's something else to look foward to! I love you all *tear drips down cheek***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! sorry i havent posted in a while. i've been so stressed in my life and its taken me a while to write this chapter because its kinda long. but enjoy the long awaited moment :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

"My my, Gin! What do you think of this? Our little Shiro is all grown up! He's getting married, and to another guy no less!" Aizen smirked at the reflective mirror standing in front of him. He chuckled slyly, turning his eyes to his second in command. "What do you think old man Yamamoto will do once he finds out?"

"I really can't tell ya, Aizen-sama," Gin answered from across the throne room. "Do we interfere or wait for the old man ta make a move?"

Aizen lifted his hand to his chin, cradling his face while thinking. "I think we should wait. We'll let Yamamoto do all our work for us. When Ichigo and Shiro are taken into custody, you'll know what to do, right Gin?"

The fox faced man tore his concealed red eyes from the bare floor to meet his lord's dark brown eyes, a fake smile plastered on his face. "O' course I do, Aizen-sama. How could ya not have faith in me? I'm hurt…"

The former fifth squad taicho smirked sinisterly. "I'm glad I can count on you."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." Gin's thoughts once again drifted to Toshiro. _I'm sorry, Shiro-chan for what I'm gunna do, but I gotta do this. For the safety of ya and Ichigo. I truly wish ya both the world._

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE ICHIGO!"

Ichigo just had enough time to lift his foot instinctively up in the air to greet the awaiting jaw of his father. "Damn it Dad! What the hell are you doing? You're gunna wake Toshiro you dumbass!"

Unexpectedly, Isshin calmed down instantaneously, picking himself up from the floor to sit in his son's desk chair, leaning forward with a serious look on his face. "Ichigo, are you sure about this? Are you truly happy with the decisions you've made?"

The former taicho's son looked at him quizzically. "What are you getting at, Dad? Are you saying you don't accept me and Toshiro getting married, because if that's the case, I'll drop kick your ass right here!"

"No no no, that's not it at all, son. I just wanted to make sure that I am definitely gaining another son today." Isshin Kurosaki beamed at his son, pride swelling in his chest. He placed a large hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Please hear me now, Ichigo. Never doubt my love for you, no matter how much of a dumbass you think I am. I am in full support of you and Hitsugaya-kun becoming husbands. That is one law I could not stand when I was a taicho. All I ask is for permission to walk my son-in-law down the aisle to meet you, and for your sisters to be present. We are your family, after all."

Ichigo stared, dumbstruck at his father's new insight. "Thank you, Dad. And I would be honored if you would attend our wedding. As for walking Toshiro down the aisle, you'll have to ask him." The strawberry pulled out of his father's grasp and turned to wake his lovely "bride"-to-be, shaking Toshiro gently while whispering in the small ear. "Yuki no hana, time to wake up. I need to ask you a question. Come on now, today's our special day."

Toshiro stirred groggily, stretching, then opening his eyes to reveal his sparkling teal irises. "What is it, Ichigo? Is it time already?" he asked, running a small hand through his tousled white spikes.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at how beautiful Toshiro looked when he was just waking up. _How long had it been since we actually slept together before last night?_ "No, it's not time yet, it's only six thirty in the morning, but my dad and I need to ask you something."

Isshin took this opportunity to get down on his knees out of respect and bowed to the young couple. "Hitsugaya taicho, I would be honored if you would permit me to walk you down the aisle today. I would love to be privileged to participate in my own son joining with my new son."

Toshiro stared wide eyed at the older Kurosaki, not knowing how to respond at this show of sudden kindness and deep compassion. "Kurosaki-san, you only met me a week and a half ago, and you already consider me a son?"

"Of course! I would be forsaking my beloved wife by showing otherwise!" Isshin rose abruptly, quickly bowed again, and ran downstairs in a screaming frenzy. "OH MISAKI, OUR SON IS BECOMING A MAN! AND SOON YOU WILL HAVE ANOTHER SON! HOW I WISH YOU WERE HERE!"

Ichigo couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Shut up, Dad! You're gunna wake all our other guests with your rambling!"

Toshiro managed to let a chuckle slip past his lips, listening to the scene. "They are probably waking up right now, Ichigo. At least Rangiku should be. She's a light sleeper."

"I figured as much, with you as her taicho."

Toshiro's face took an angered disposition, his eyes boring into Ichigo's. "What do you mean by that, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo again couldn't hold back his laughter, snaking his arms around Toshiro's waist as a way of asking for forgiveness. "Nothing, just a little observation, that's all. Would you consider making Rangiku maid of honor? She's been there for us through everything, and I know she'd greatly appreciate it."

Toshiro leaned back into the broad chest behind him. "I couldn't think of anyone so deserving of that title. But how about your sisters? What can they do?"

"They can be the bride's maids, of course!"

"The bride's ma… Ichigo Kurosaki! You just called me a bride, didn't you!" The white haired man broke from Ichigo's grasp, turning to look the baka in the chocolate eyes. "Don't you deny it!"

"And don't deny that you like it!" Ichigo stopped Toshiro from leaving by grabbing his thin arm and dragging Toshiro back into his broad arms, kissing the smaller man's forehead. "I can't wait until you're mine, and I yours. Did I mention that Toshiro Kurosaki has a nice sound to it? It's dead sexy."

Toshiro scoffed, leaning his forehead on Ichigo's. "Now you sound like Ogichi."

"Hehehe, you're right. But that's because I can feel his happiness inside my mind." Although trying to enjoy the moment holding his yuki no hana, Ichigo couldn't drown out the sound of his blubbering father coming from downstairs. "I think we'd better get ready and go downstairs before my crazy father becomes too crazy."

* * *

It was almost eight in the morning until everyone was up and about; Yuzu making breakfast, Karin and Rukia watching TV, Byakuya and Renji watching over Rukia, Ukitake helping Yuzu in the kitchen, and Isshin busy with closing the clinic for the day in honor of the couple's wedding. Uryu, Orihime, and Chad had parted ways with the shinigami during the night, with Rangiku spending the night with Orihime.

"Ichigo, Toshiro, breakfast is ready! Hurry down!" Yuzu called. "Dad and Karin might eat it all!"

"OH MISAKI, MY DAUGHTER HAS HURT MY FEELINGS! NNNOOO!"

"Dad, quit it already!" Karin screamed as she punched the older Kurosaki square in the jaw while he was clinging to the gigantic poster of his late wife. "But he is right, Yuzu, that was kinda harsh."

Yuzu couldn't keep from laughing as she exited the kitchen, Ukitake close behind her. "I'm sorry, Karin-chan, but you know it's true most of the time, and we should be expecting Chad, Uryu, and Orihime and Rangiku any time now."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Yuzu made her way to answer. Of course, it was the rest of the gang. "Good morning Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Rangiku! Please join us for breakfast!"

"Why thank you so much, Yuzu," Uryu said politely. It was a fact that everyone loved the way the younger blond Kurosaki twin cooked. She took after her mother in that way.

"Well, it's about time, you two!" Karin practically yelled as Ichigo and Toshiro finally made their way down the stairs, hand in hand. "Me and Dad practically starved to death!"

Ichigo laughed as he made his way to sit in between Karin and Toshiro, ruffling his little sister's dark hair. "Of course you were, Karin! You 'starve to death' before every meal!"

"And guess who's fault that is every time?"

* * *

Breakfast that morning consisted of plenty of eggs, many strips of bacon, pounds of rice, and at least a few gallons of orange juice. Although she was kept very busy, Yuzu didn't mind the excess cooking one bit. She kept telling herself that it was for a good cause, which was the last breakfast that Ichigo and Toshiro would eat as single men. Although she would miss cooking for him, she knew she had taught Ichigo how to cook very well, and was sure that he would have no problem teaching Toshiro.

As the meal came to a close and everyone had calmed down, Ichigo announced the plans.

"Alright gang, listen up. Toshiro and I couldn't find a preacher, so I called Kisuke Urahara last night. He will be performing the ceremony for the wedding today in his underground training facility. Also, Rangiku, Toshiro and I were wondering if you would give us the privilege of being the maid of honor."

Rangiku practically jumped out of her seat and flew over to give Ichigo a huge bear hug, smothering the poor orange haired man. "Of course I will! I'm so happy!"

Toshiro, noticing his soon to be husband's situation, took it upon himself to inform Rangiku of what she was doing. "Um, Rangiku, you might want to let go of Ichigo before you puncture one of his lungs."

Realization made its way to the busty woman's face and she abruptly let go. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ichigo! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I couldn't breathe let alone talk," Ichigo sputtered, trying to regain his breath. "Anyway, as I was saying, we would also like Karin and Yuzu to be bride's maids."

Yuzu's face brightened up instantly. "Aw, that is so adorable Ichi-nii! Thank you! I'll make Toshiro look beautiful."

Ichigo cast a glance at his almost fuming Toshiro. "I have no doubt you'll make him beautiful, Yuzu. Although he is already beautiful just the way he is." Walking over to his little soon to be husband, Ichigo slipped his arms around Toshiro's shoulders, smiling at Toshiro's semi-furious face. _I love how he looks when he's angry_. He bent down to kiss the soft white spikes. "Don't look so troubled, love. You know you'll make a beautiful bride. Anyway, we also discussed having Ukitake be the best man. Would you do me the honor by lending me your assistance, Jushiro?"

Ukitake's face lit up even more than usual at this information. "I would be honored, Ichigo. Anything for love, especially love so pure."

"Thank you, that means a lot to us," Ichigo said, a hint new found respect for the long white haired man in his eyes. "Urahara said that we could make our way over any time today, so there isn't any kind of rush, but I talked to Toshiro and we both agreed that it would be wise to do this sooner rather than later, do to the circumstances."

Toshiro stood up from the table and cleared his throat, interweaving his finger's with Ichigo's. "I know this is kind of unorthodox, but I hope you will all enjoy the wedding as much as Ichigo and myself. I would like to request that Renji also be allowed to witness the ceremony."

Both Ichigo and Renji spun their heads at the same time to stare wide eyed at Toshiro. "WHAT?" they both yelled in unison.

Ichigo tightened his grip on Toshiro's small hand, confused. "Yuki no hana, are you sure? I know I agreed to not kill him until this whole mess is over, but you can't be serious!"

"Ichigo, can I talk to you privately in the living room please?" Before he could receive an answer from the confused strawberry, Toshiro dragged Ichigo to the small living room, whispering to make sure that no one could hear. "Contrary to what you may be thinking, Ichigo, I know what I'm doing. First off, we need him for extra protection just in case anything should happen. Secondly, what better way to get revenge on the bastard then to see us get married? If I know Renji, it will make him crazy to see us both become unattainable."

Ichigo smirked slyly, liking this 'evil' side of his little lover. "Toshiro, you can be evil when you want to be." He snaked one arm around the tiny waist and brought the other to lift Toshiro's chin up. "I like it when you're a badass."

Toshiro huffed and pecked his baka on the lips. "Don't get used to it, Kurosaki," he whispered jokingly. "Except maybe on our wedding night."

Ichigo laughed out loud and tightened his hold on the small white haired man in his arms. "Now who's the pervert?"

* * *

It was not until one in the afternoon that everyone decided to head over to Urahara's shop. On the walk over, the large group had gotten more than their share of stares; for one the shinigami were in gigai so the group seemed even more strange, two men with white hair, one with bright red hair, and one with bright orange hair; two because Ichigo and Toshiro strolled down the sidewalk hand in hand, not caring what others thought of them. When Ichigo would hear snickers of preppy bitches or jibes from the jocks, he would either mouth them off or kick the guys in the balls.

It took the group a total of seven minutes to get from the Kurosaki clinic to Urahara's Shop. When they arrived, Urahara and Yoruichi were waiting outside, dressed up for the special occasion.

"Hey kids!" Urahara called, waving his fan over his face. "Just in time! Everything's set up and we are ready to begin as soon as the couple is ready. And don't worry, Toshiro, I picked out a nice kimono for you to wear. Yoruichi wanted to make you wear a dress."

Yoruichi's golden eyes adorned a mock look of hurt. "But Hitsugaya-kun would've looked so cute as a bride! His hair would've matched to dress!"

Toshiro's face became seriously flushed as Ichigo stood there laughing his head off. "Thank you, Urahara-san," Toshiro said as he bowed. "And quit laughing you idiot!"

"I'm so sorry, Toshiro," Ichigo said between breaths, "but I wouldn't have minded seeing you in a dress."

That statement got Ichigo an elbow to the ribs, which knocked him to the ground in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Ichigo! I forgot! Are you alright?" Toshiro panicked as he helped Ichigo up from the ground.

"It's fine, Toshiro, really." He caressed Toshiro's soft rosy cheek to reassure the small man. Just as quickly, Ichigo's face lit up with anticipation. "Let's get ready already! I'm so freakin' excited!" He dragged his lover inside to get dressed as everyone else, except Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin, were taken down into the underground training facility beneath the earth that the Urahara Shop stood on.

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of the full length mirror, staring at his reflection apprehensively. He tried fixing his tie to the suit Urahara had picked out for him. It was a normal black suit, but with an orange tie. _Of course he would pick out this tie for me_, Ichigo thought to himself. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's your father. May I come in?

Ichigo chuckled to himself. "Of course you can, you insane old coot."

The door to the small bedroom opened to reveal Isshin Kurosaki in a similar suit but with a white tie. "I wanted to wish my son good luck before I lose him. I'm proud of you, Ichigo, you know that, right?"

The substitute shinigami rested a hand on his father's shoulder. "Of course I know that, Dad. Would I let you walk my love down the aisle if I wasn't sure?"

Isshin smirked. "Speaking of Toshiro, Yuzu has done a good job on making him beautiful and still maintaining his maleness."

Ichigo pouted at his father's news. "Aw Dad, no fair! You got to see him before I did! What kind of dad are you?"

"The kind that is honored to participate in this wonderful occasion, of course! Did you hear me, Misaki? OUR SON IS GETTING MARRIED!"

The orange haired man's fist came into contact with his old man's jaw. "Shut up and finish helping Toshiro, you idiot!"

"OUCH! MY TROUBLED SON HAS ABUSED ME!"

* * *

In a small bedroom on the other side of the shop, Toshiro was also staring at a reflection of himself in a full length mirror. His eyes were lightly outlined with kohl, showing off his beautiful sea green eyes. His cheeks had the slightest hint of blush on them, not enough to make him look girlie, but just enough to make him look flushed. Yuzu had also brought him his kimono. It was almost as aqua as his eyes, decorated with white flowers and swirls of green and blue.

The blond Kurosaki twin came into the room to check on her soon to be brother-in-law, a genuine smile plastered on her round face. "Oh Hitsugaya-kun, if you don't mind me saying so, you look beautiful!"

Toshiro grinned at the younger girl. "Thank you so much, Yuzu, but give yourself some credit. You did all the work on me. And please, call me Toshiro, since we will soon be family."

"Of course Hitsu… I mean Toshiro!" Yuzu beamed. She stretched out her arm and held out a hand to Toshiro. "Now come on! My dad and your husband are waiting!"

Toshiro took Yuzu's hand, following her blindly, lost in thought. _Husband… Ichigo will be my husband… I'm getting married. I hope I'm truly ready for this… I wish Momo were here… or Granny…_

He was pulled from his thoughts when he almost bumped into Yuzu. She turned him over to Isshin, who stood outside the door that led down to the training facility, his arm out for Toshiro to take it. "It's alright, son. Ichigo has been waiting patiently long enough. He will be absolutely stunned at how gorgeous you are. No more doubts, understand?"

Toshiro smiled at his new father-in-law's confidence and reassurance. "Alright. Thank you, Kurosaki-san."

"I will have none of that, Toshiro! Please call me Dad."

Toshiro gazed at the older Kurosaki, speechless. "Thank you… Dad." It felt strange to hear that word come out of his own mouth. _I have a father…_

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's POV

As the music began to play and Yuzu made her way to sit down, I started to visibly shake. _What if he backs out at the last minute? What if he thinks that this isn't a good idea after all? What if…_

I was torn from my 'what ifs' by a gentle hand placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see a smiling Rangiku, dressed in her stunning aqua gown. "Don't you worry Ichigo! Taicho's probably just as nervous as you, if not more so!"

At least this helped me stop shaking, but I was still nervous as hell. "Thanks Rangiku. I hope you're right."

As if on cue, the only entrance to this underground place opened to reveal my dad, a goofy grin on his face as usual. But it wasn't him who caught my attention. As everyone stood, my eyes caught sight of Toshiro. He was absolutely **gorgeous**! I could tell that Yuzu had fixed him up a little by the outline of kohl around his eyes and the faint blush on his normally pale cheeks.

He walked down the aisle with such grace that it was hard **not** to stare at him! He finally made his way to the front and stood beside me, instantly taking my hand in his own. I felt a swell of love that I had never felt before at this slight touch, knowing that after not too longer now, Toshiro Hitsugaya would forever be mine.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

With the lover's standing at the front of the crowd, hands intertwined, Urahara let the last note of the piano die before beginning, his usually sly smile spreading across his face. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered hear today to join these two men in marriage. Not just marriage, but a joining of the body and spirit, becoming one with each other. Now, since this ceremony is taking place on short notice, you two will have to make your own vows. Don't be shy, now. Don't be afraid to say what's on the heart."

Toshiro decided to go first. He turned to face Ichigo, grabbing both of the taller man's hands in his own. "Ichigo, I would not be alive if it was not for you. My whole existence revolves around you and your lovely family. You taught me how to drop my barriers that would have otherwise destroyed me and consumed my soul. You taught me how to trust. You taught me how to love… I now have a family once more." Toshiro's voice began to falter as tears came to his teal eyes, but he quickly recovered, but allowing the tears to flow freely. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my whole life. I will gladly give up myself to you and become Toshiro Kurosaki."

As Toshiro finished speaking, Ichigo bent down and scooped him up in a gentle embrace. "Thank you, Toshiro," Ichigo whispered in Toshiro's ear. "I needed to hear that from you."

Ichigo then took this opportunity to clear his own throat, tears already starting to make their way down his cheeks. "Well, I guess I'm up next." A small ripple of laughter erupted from among the friends and family present. Ichigo shifted his weight, wondering what to say. "Well, I'm not that great at making speeches, but I might be able to get my heart to let something out." As this elicited another small ripple of chuckles, Ichigo's head slumped to his chest thinking, but lifted his eyes to Toshiro's, a smile on the orange haired man's face, tears still streaming down. "Well Toshiro, we have known each other for five years now, so I guess I should say what's on my mind every time I look at you. When I see you, my world becomes complete, my tortured existence becoming meaningful once again. When you speak, the rest of the world shuts out to the sound of your beautiful voice. You are my light, and when I look at you, I know that there is some kind of God, and that he had so much love for me that he took his time to create you."

Ichigo had to stop for an instant as he poured out his heart to the one he loved. His head suddenly hung against his chest, his hands moving up to gently grasp Toshiro's frail shoulders. "You are the only one for me, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I want you to be mine, with all my tortured heart and soul. When I dream, I dream of you. When I close my eyes and speak, I find myself speaking your name. When I find myself being battered with thoughts of my painful past and overcome with this sickness that is eating my body, you are the only thing in my life that keeps me from wanting to die. I love you."

Toshiro's own tears started falling uncontrollably as Ichigo ended his vows. He then lifted Ichigo's chin and smiled softly, his eyes filled with compassion and deep understanding. "I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki."

As a loudly declared "Aaawww" erupted from Rangiku, the rest of the group laughed, encouraging Urahara to hurry up and finish the ceremony. "Alright, Karin, do you have the rings?"

Karin hurried from her seat to bring both the rings up. As she did, Ichigo took Toshiro's ring and Toshiro Ichigo's ring. "Alright, ladies and gents," Urahara began, "watch closely as the lovers present each other with their rings."

After the rings were put on their respective finger, Urahara took this opportunity to say what everyone, with the possible exception of Renji, had been waiting to hear. "Well, I have nothing more to say. I now pronounce you Ichigo Kurosaki and his husband, Toshiro Kurosaki. Well, go ahead Ichigo! Kiss him already!"

Both men's tears were now tears of joy as Ichigo wrapped his arms around Toshiro's slender waist, likewise Toshiro's arms wrapping around Ichigo's broad neck, both men smiling into the kiss.

There was a light applause from the close friends and family in the room, accompanied by Rangiku standing and yelling congratulations. "GO TAICHO! GO ICHIGO! YOU TWO ARE SO FREAKING ADORABLE! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE BABIES!"

This caused Ichigo to laugh his head off while Toshiro stared at his fukutaicho with a mixed expression of surprise, fury, and confusion. "Rangiku Matsumoto! Don't you even **think** it!"

Ichigo caught his breath and tightened his hold on his husband. "She's just excited Toshiro! But that wouldn't be a bad idea…"

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Toshiro yelled. "DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU! WE'VE ONLY BEEN MARRIED LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Okay, yuki no hana, okay. But I we ever do want kids, you'll be the mother…"

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

**well, here ya go kids! i hope you enjoyed the wedding! in your reviews, tell me whether or not ichi and shiro should have kids. and please remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all! Sorry it took me so long, but my stupid laptop had to get fixed. It was totally agonizing! Well, now i'm back so here ya go :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Ichigo grunted as he awoke, instantly feeling lightheaded as he tried to sit, his body aching all over. "Aahh!" He gripped his side as quickly as he could, hoping to calm the pain. _My body is broken… and I don't even remember what happened. I can't sense any reiatsu._ _Wait… Toshiro! Where the is my husband?_

Ichigo panicked as the thought of his dear husband came into his mind. "Toshiro! Toshiro where are you! Aaahhh!" he screamed in pain as he tried to stand up, his mind spinning from the sudden severe drop of oxygen to his lungs. _Damn this disease! How can I let myself be hurt so easily?_ "Toshiro, please answer me!" Ichigo once again started to drop to the cold floor, expecting to hit hard when he was caught by a pair of small arms that were hard not to recognize.

"Ichigo, please! Stop moving! You're hurting yourself!" Toshiro screamed as he wrapped his tiny arms around his husband. The white haired man froze as he saw Ichigo for the first time since their one month anniversary -also spending that in a cell- having been separated due to Ichigo's need for medical attention. _Why they would bother keeping him alive after torturing him is beyond me_, Toshiro thought to himself. _But only half alive. _

Toshiro's attention then dropped to look over his beloved husband, lifting Ichigo's shirt and running his small pale hand over Ichigo's broad, and now severely scarred and bruised, chest. His face twisted with concern as Ichigo winced at the soft contact.

"Ichigo, what did they do to you?" he asked, lifting his hand from Ichigo's chest and rested Ichigo's cheek in his palm.

By now, the substitute shinigami had already semi lost consciousness, drifting in and out of reality, but had managed to hear his dear yuki no hana's voice for the first time in at least a week. Ichigo tried a chuckle, but instantly stopped at the overwhelming pain in his abdomen, deciding to settle on leaning into his lover's palm to convey reassurance.

"Don't worry about me, Toshiro. I'll be fine. I've been through worse than this."

"But you didn't have a sickness that was eating you alive at the time, did you?" Toshiro leaned forward and kissed Ichigo's forehead, wiping away the orange hair. "I will worry about you. It is my right as your spouse, as well as your friend. You are the one suffering right now, not me. I cannot and will not lose you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo managed a weak smile, somehow then having the strength to lift up his aching arm and rest his own large palm on Toshiro's small cheek, which the smaller man took willingly and leaned into it. "I don't want to lose you either, love. So that is why I will take this burden of torture upon me, no matter how much it may cost me. But I will not die. Ogichi will see to that."

The white haired taicho's face lit up with concern at the mention of the hollow. "How is he? Is he okay too? Did he get hurt?"

"Calm down, Toshiro," Ichigo chuckled. "Remember, he's the reason I'm still alive. He can't bear losing either of us."

Toshiro tried his best to bring a smirk to his face, for Ichigo's sake, rubbing the larger man's cheek smoothly. "I know, I know. But I'm still worried. About both of you. How long do you think he can keep this up? He can't keep it up forever, you know."

"I can for ya, hana." Ogichi's slurred voice rang through the air, Toshiro finally noticing those familiar black eyes and golden irises. "I'll neva' let 'em take ya or king away. I promise."

Toshiro laughed softly at the hollow's stubbornness. "I know, Ogichi. I'm just worried about what **he **would do to Ichigo in the process. To tell you the truth, I'm terrified."

The hollow lifted Ichigo into a sitting position, instantly and protectively wrapping the small man in his arms, burying his face in the soft white spikes, a small yet smug smirk forming on his lips. "I'll always protect ya and king, babe. Don't go underestimatin' me now."

The taicho scoffed lightly and tightened their embrace. "Shut up, baka. I love you, but just don't wear out yourself or Ichigo."

"I love ya too, Shiro." Ogichi lifted Toshiro's head with a slender white finger and brought the smaller man's lips in for a kiss, reassuring the taicho that he would be sure to get both Toshiro and Ichigo out to safety. "I know it's kinda unorthodox, but how did we get here anyways? I don' remember walkin' here by myself."

Toshiro's teal eyes filled with hate and sadness, cuddling into the hollow's chest for support. "Well, you remember part of it, Ogichi. It all started almost a month after Ichigo and I got married…"

* * *

"_Ichigo… come on Ichigo we're gonna be late. Ichigo Kurosaki, you get out of bed this instant!"_

_Toshiro violently shook his husband's shoulders, wondering how Ichigo could sleep so soundly, and amusing himself by thinking that Ichigo could sleep through an atomic explosion. He had no idea how the read headed baka could do it, but he would sometimes become jealous. Being a taicho of the Gotei 13 called for one to be ready to be called to a mission at any moment. And because of this, one used to be Toshiro Hitsugaya had become a light - very light - sleeper. _

This is becoming very bothersome._ Toshiro had no choice but to then result to pouring ice cold water on Ichigo's sleeping form. He made his way to the nearest bathroom, filling a small cup with said liquid. Toshiro entered their bedroom - which used to be Ichigo's bedroom, now modified to accommodate two - and poured the icy liquid on Ichigo, laughing at his husband when said sputtering form jolted awake to stare at the white haired spouse._

"_Geez Toshiro! You coulda just shook me or something," Ichigo mumbled as he picked himself off the bed and began drying himself with a towel Toshiro had brought with him from the bathroom._

"_I did you idiot. I was shaking you for at least a good two minutes. I guess you really can sleep through an atomic bomb."_

"_Tch. You wish I could, Toshiro Kurosaki."_

_The small taicho grunted, unwilling yet to admit that he enjoyed being called by his new last name. "Don't flatter yourself. Now get ready fast. We're going to be late for school. You know, the activity we joined and had to quit the first day and haven't been back to for a couple of weeks? Yeah, that one."_

_Ichigo laughed at his husband, sensing the joking sarcasm, not used to it this early in the morning. _How long has he been awake, anyway? Or is he just excited for school? _He decided to go with the first option and decided to inquire as he dug through his closet for an outfit. "So, Toshiro, how early did you get up today?"_

_Said husband turned around and stared at Ichigo, his teal eyes roaming over Ichigo's bare torso, deciding to be a little… sarcastic and seductive. He strolled across the small bedroom that hadn't changed in appearance since Ichigo was in high school, wrapping his tiny arms around the strawberry's large abdomen and made contact with chocolate eyes._

"_Well, to be honest, I have been awake since four this morning, just… watching you sleep. You snore so softly when you sleep."_

_The stronger man in turn snaked his massive arms around Toshiro's small waist, smirking slyly. "So, watching me sleep, huh? When did you become so sneaky Mr. Kurosaki? Should I be worried in the future and get revenge? Maybe a picture here and there for possible blackmail later down the road?"_

"_If you think you can get me, then have at it, Ichigo Kurosaki. But be careful," Toshiro started as he escaped Ichigo's grasp and stopped in the middle of the room with a gleam in his teal eyes. "I bite back."_

_Ichigo's sly grin grew even larger in size as he heard those last three words spoken from his husband's mouth. "I'd like to see you try, mister," he said. Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door, startling both men. _

"_How long does it take for two men to change? I swear, you take longer than Yuzu!" It was Karin's voice. "If you two lovebirds don't leave now, you're gunna be _really _late!"_

_Both men stared at each other with concern on their faces, then thought it was wise to finish up getting ready, with Ichigo rushing to dig anything he could find out of his closet. The newlyweds rushed downstairs, not having enough time to eat a good breakfast._

"_Aw man!" Ichigo sighed. "Now I'm gunna be _really _hungry at lunch!"_

"_You always are anyway, baka," mentioned Toshiro as he playfully nudged Ichigo in the arm. _

_Hand in hand, the pair rushed through the kitchen to get to the front door, until they were stopped by the younger Kurosaki twin, holding up two paper bags with a huge grin on her face. "Don't forget your lunch guys! I packed extra things in yours, Ichigo! I know how you're always hungry."_

"_Thanks so much, Yuzu," said Ichigo as he ruffled his sister's short blond hair. "I can always count on you to read my mind."_

_Yuzu laughed as her older brother messed up her hair, then turned to Toshiro to hand him his lunch. "Here you go, Shiro-kun! I hope you enjoy it! I tried not to pack too much, but enough to keep you sustained until you come back."_

_Toshiro had always liked Yuzu, thinking of her more as an equal than a sister. He had never really had any parents, but if he had, he wished his mother could have been like Yuzu. He smiled at the young girl, receiving the lunch._

"_Thank you. I shall remember to eat everything, just for you," Toshiro said. He leaned forward and hugged Yuzu, the only other person in the world he would allow himself to embrace besides Ichigo. "Well, we'll see you this afternoon, Yuzu."_

"_Bye guys! Behave Ichigo! Keep him in line Toshiro!"_

_Ichigo pouted at his younger sister before they were totally out of sight. "Geez Yuzu! It's like you have no faith in me whatsoever!"_

_Toshiro scoffed as they were finally out of the house's line of sight. "She has faith in you more than you know, Ichigo. I sense it every time she looks at you."_

"_You really think so?" the strawberry asked as he took hold of his lover's hand in his own._

"_Of course. Why else would she put up with you, baka?"_

"_Then how do __**you**__ put up with me, Toshiro Kurosaki?"_

_The smaller man smiled, squeezing the larger man's hand for reassurance. "I guess, over time, you tend to get used to it. I guess it grew on me."_

_Ichigo in turn adorned a wide smirk of his own, feeling his heart swell with love for his new husband of almost one month. _I have to start thinking about what I want to do for out anniversary. And this time, no Renji to screw things up.

"_What are you so caught up in all of a sudden?" Toshiro's voice awoke Ichigo from his thoughts of the planning of their special anniversary._

"_Oh nothing, yuki no hana. It's not important right now."_

_

* * *

_

The morning portion of college passed by rather slowly and, to the lovers, things seemed almost too normal. Classes went fine without any interruptions, no hollow alerts, no strange happenings of any kind. It was kind of suspicious.

_Of course, Toshiro and Uryu were the first ones to notice and become a little wary. And by lunch, Ichigo had to be told what was bothering them._

"_Come on, Ichigo, think about it," Uryu began. "Just a couple of weeks ago, Karakura was busting through the seems with activity. And now, all of a sudden, everything just comes to a standstill? Something's not right."_

_Toshiro was the next to give input. "I sense it has something to do with Soi Fon and the stealth force. Spiritual activity usually becomes decreased before the arrival of squad two. We need to be ready for anything from this point on."_

_The substitute shinigami still didn't seem to get the main point. "How does a decrease in spiritual activity relate to Soi Fon and the stealth force being nearby?"_

"_Look, all I know is that it happens, so we need to be extra careful."_

"_Okay okay, Toshiro. You don't need to get mad at me. I just hate always being the last person to receive important info on everything."_

_No sooner did Ichigo get done talking, Renji burst through the crowd to reach the large group. "Ichigo! Hitsugaya taicho! I sense Soi Fon taicho's reiatsu! You need to get-"_

_Before the redhead could finish his warning, he was knocked from behind, falling unconscious to the floor. _It's a good thing no one can see this or we'd have mass hysteria on our hands_, Toshiro thought._

_There, behind Renji's unconscious form, stood Soi Fon, along with…_

"_Kenpachi Zaraki!" Ichigo exclaimed, earning him a few stares from other students in the cafeteria._

This is not good at all_. That was the thought on everyone's mind. Why would the sotaicho send Kenpachi? This was not going to turn out so well…_

**Sorry if you think it's short, but I wanted to get out something for you guys since you all waited so patiently! And because it is kinda long, i decided to split up the flashback, so you'll get the other part in Chapter 13. I know, i'm making you wait again. i'm so evil! but i love you all**

**And, if you wanna read a really good IchiHitsu fic while you wait for mine, read Hidden Truths by Toshirokun13. It rocked my invisible socks off!**

**I am also trying to get Toshirokun13 to help me co write another story i published called My Life as Yours. Chapter 1 of that is up! Check it out! Read it! and encourage Toshirokun13 to help me co write it!**

**Please review on your way out! i'll have Yuzu make you cookies... no wait... i'll have her make you brownies... yum...**


End file.
